A New Beginning
by GirPiggy
Summary: Cten has destroyed the evil Hunter and saved the universe, but she also changed history. What happens when she wakes up in a world she hardly knows? Find out in A New Beginning,Book 5 of the Invaders Series!
1. Chapter 1

Cten sat up and looked around. She felt like she just had the most awful dream she'd ever had, but she couldn't even remember it for some reason. She rubbed her face and stretched, remembering that she's in her room. She thought for a moment. Why was she in her room? On the massive? What happened… Why couldn't she remember anything? She shot up out of bed and thought hard, the only thing she could remember was Aiden. She didn't remember what about him that she remembered, but she remembered him. She got up and wandered around until she found his room. She knocked on the door, hoping his tattoo wasn't showing. _Wait…Aiden has a tattoo? Why was I worried about seeing it? _She shrugged it off.

"Come in."

She slowly opened the door, peeking in. Good, he had his jacket on. She ran to him and hugged him, burying her face in his chest and sobbing as she talked. "Aiden, I can't remember anything! I remember you and a few other incomplete things, b-but…" She sobbed even harder, it was a miracle that anyone could understand her.

Aiden patted her back as he thought for a moment. "Maybe you bumped your head and gave yourself a concussion that made you have amnesia…"

She just kept crying. "I don't know…I don't know anything…"

"I bet if you walk around and see things, you'll remember."

She nodded. She got up and walked around. She walked past several rooms, through a garden with a huge man-eating plant and through a lab with a blue-eyed, brown haired Irken with glasses. She didn't even know that Irkens had hair! When she realized she wasn't remembering anything, she just walked back to Aiden's room, trying not to cry.

"It didn't work…" She admitted.

"It's okay Cten…" He said, not really knowing exactly what to say, but didn't want to see her cry. "You'll remember soon…"

"I-I do remember one thing…" She said softly, more to herself than Aiden, but he still listened. "A girl…named Sam. She was my best friend, but she's gone now… I wonder what happened to her…"

"You've never met anyone named Sam before, Princess… Maybe it was a dream." He said quietly.

"It wasn't a dream!" She said, raising her voice. She then looked down again, lowering her voice. "I promise…"

"Then what was it?" He asked, hoping to talk some sense into her.

"I don't know…"

"Well, I have no idea." He said, giving up. "So, are you ready for your wedding?"

"What!" Cten cried in shock. "I can't do that, he's bad!"

Aiden shot her a strange look. "How?"

She realized that she once again did not know the answer to that question. "I don't know…"

"It's because you're scared." Aiden said.

"I am not!"

"You don't even know him and yet you're being forced to marry him." Aiden pointed out.

She looked down, her face heating up with blush. "I know…"

Aiden smiled half-heartedly. "Maybe you'll end up liking him."

She just grumbled. "I doubt it…"

"Well, you can't really change it…" Aiden said, upset that the Princess was unhappy.

"I know…"

"Well, you better go get ready…"

"Okay…"

In her room, Sprint helped her zip up the long dress, flowing with silk and lace. Somehow, Cten remembered Sprint to be vicious, instead of a loving sister like she is now, but somehow that didn't seem right.

"So, are you excited about getting married?" Sprint asked, happily.

"I guess…" Cten sighed.

"It's okay to be nervous, you've never met this guy."

"Yeah, I guess…"

"Well, you better be happy when you're walking down the aisle." Sprint warned. "Everyone wants to see you happy or the whole wedding will be depressing."

Cten sighed. "I know…it's just something I hate about being a princess; I don't get to pick my true love as my husband…"

"It's one of the duties, we have to stay in power and Prince Hunter's planet is becoming powerful."

"Yeah…" She then looked up at her sister. "Have you ever heard of anyone named Sam?"

Sprint thought for a moment. "Uh…I think Hunter has a sister named Sam…Why do you ask?"

Cten shrugged. "Just wondering…" Cten then froze up. Before her eyes, many horrible memories of Hunteria, the slave-driving planet, flashed before her eyes. It was ten times worse than old war footage from the Holocaust. She remembered Sprint and Hunter together, Caed being born, and Cten kissing Aiden and confessing her love.

Cten got startled when she saw Sprint's hand waving in front of her face.

"Don't space out!" Sprint scolded. "It's almost time!"

Cten rubbed her face. "Oh yeah…"

Sprint then handed Cten the bouquet of flowers. "Better get ready to walk."

Cten nodded and hugged her sister before getting ready to go down the aisle.

"Good luck!" Sprint called after her.

"Thanks!" Cten replied. Soon the wedding started and Cten walked down he aisle, standing next to Hunter. She looked up at him, his eyes were powerful and forest green, his arm was strong and muscular, his voice when he spoke was deep and strong. It brought back bad feelings of déjà vu that sent chills down her spine.

The Priestess who was marrying them was odd looking, with blue skin, inverse colored eyes, and long swirling antennae that looked almost like black lace. "We are here today to marry Princess Cten of Irk and Prince Hunter of Hunteria."

Cten felt a bad feeling in the pit of her stomach, but decided to ignore it since it was probably a normal feeling when you're about to spend the rest of your life with a total stranger.

"May their marriage bring them the peace, joy, comfort, and commitment that all of God's children have. May the seasons of their marriage bring moments and memories. To truly love another person is to be willing to accept both their weak points, with equal measures of understanding and respect, for it is not the words you say that bond you together; but the strength found deep within your soul…" She nodded toward Hunter. "Hunter, will you take Cten to be your wife? Will you trust and honor her, as long as you both shall live?"

"I do."

The priestess turned to Cten. "Cten, will you take Hunter as your husband, to honor and trust as long as you both shall live?"

"I do…"

"Then as we come to a close, you shall share a kiss of both bonding and happiness."

Hunter turned to Cten and leaned forward, hesitating a moment before giving her a light kiss on the lips. He then took her hand as they walked back down the aisle, faking smiles as everyone cheered.

The dining hall had been set up to where half of the large room was filled with tables, enough for every guest, and the other half was cleared to make way for dancing. Soft classic music was playing throughout the room. Cten and Hunter sat at a table separate from everyone else.

Hunter turned to Cten and hesitated awkwardly before speaking. "…It's good to finally meet you…"

"Yes, it is a pleasure to finally meet you too." Cten said, her voice full of respect.

"I hope that we can become close." He said.

"I do too…"

The music soon changed to a different tempo, slightly faster than the other songs. Hunter stood up and extended his hand toward her. "May I have this dance?"

She took his hand gently. "Yes, you may."

They went to the middle of the dance area and began to dance gracefully, as if they knew the dance by heart.

When the song ended, they sat back down at their seats. Cten smiled over at her dad, who seemed to be crying.

"My baby's growing up…" He said through his tears as he held onto Sapphire's hand.

Cten looked at Sapphire in shock. "…Mom…" Then she realized that her mom's been there the whole time, why was she feeling lonely now?

Sprint waved at Cten and Cten smiled, waving back. Cten then saw Sam, sitting between her parents, but tried not to react, though inside she was filled with happiness.

Soon the food is passed out, but Cten didn't eat hers at all and Hunter just picked at his food. Cten made sure to sit up straight, like a proper princess, and when she's not messing with her food she kept her hands in her lap.

"You don't have to act so proper." Hunter said.

"Huh?" That was something she never expected anyone to say. "Of course I do, I'm a princess…"

"But you don't have to act like one all the time."

"Why not…?" Cten looked down, her cheeks were slightly flushed pink.

"You should be able to be yourself and still be a Princess."

"Maybe on Hunteria, but on Irk the princesses must act like princesses, especially in public…"

"Oh…on Hunteria, that doesn't matter."

"Well we're not on Hunteria yet."

"Yes, but soon we will be."

"Then, I can relax when we get to Hunteria…"

Hunter nodded.

Purple stood up to make a toast, but ended up breaking down crying and couldn't say anything but "my baby's grown up".

Soon the wedding was over. "You may want to go say goodbye before we leave." Hunter suggested.

Cten nodded and said goodbye to everyone. She went up to Aiden and gave him a tight hug. "Goodbye Aiden…"

"Goodbye Princess." As usual, his expression didn't show his emotions.

"I'll try to come visit you all sometime…" Cten said to everyone, but was looking directly at Aiden, though she knew she may not be able to do that.


	2. Chapter 2

When they arrived on Hunteria, Hunter decided to show her around. Cten followed, making sure to walk smoothly like a Princess should, simply out of habit. When the tour was over, they retreated to Hunter's room, the room that they'd now share. Now that they were in private, Cten decided to take his earlier advice and just be herself.

"This is a nice planet." Cten said kindly, since somehow she expected it to be a slave prison or something, but since it's not then it's amazing in comparison.

"Thank you…" Hunter replied.

Cten nodded in reply. "So, I haven't heard much about you, what are you like?"

"Well…First, what are you like?"

She paused. "Uh…my eyes are purple…"

"I see that…"

"Uh…I'm pretty!"

"So, you have a big ego?"

"I'm a princess, did you really expect anything else?"

He sighed and smiled. "Not really."

"So what about you? Are you the typical Prince Charming stereotype?"

"Far from it. I'm not a very social person."

"Neither am I. To tell the truth, I wasn't totally into the idea of marrying a stranger…"

"Of course." He agreed. "Who would be?"

"I was actually scared…" She said, not admitting that she's still scared.

"Yes, it's scarier for girls to be in an arranged marriage than boys."

"How come?"

"To put it lightly without offending you, girls usually put their emotions first. I'm not saying I wasn't nervous, but I knew it was my duty."

"Yeah…I guess you're right…"

Hunter then decided to change the topic. "What do you like to do?"

"Well, I wasn't allowed to do much, so usually I'd just sit and talk with Sprint or Aiden, or sometimes I'd draw."

"Yeah, I guess it's like that for all princes and princesses." He admitted. "I usually just talk to Sam."

"Sam's your sister, right?" Cten asked, not meaning to show extra attention as soon as that name was mentioned. "How old is she?"

"About your age."

"Oh okay…"

"I hope you two get along." He smiled again, it was a smile that could melt Cten's heart. "Speaking of Sam…have you two been introduced yet?"

"Not yet."

"Then this would be a great time." He stood up off the bed and held out his hand to help her up.

They walked into a bedroom that was brightly painted with pink and orange. There was an Irken girl with pink eyes and a pink and orange lacey dress on. She was lying on her bed playing video games.

"Sam," Hunter announced, "this is Cten."

"Oh…" Sam looked up as if she was now a shy young girl. "Hello…"

"Hello, Sam." Cten smiled. "How are you?"

"Good, how are you?" She smiled sheepishly. "I hope you like our home."

"Yes, I love it. It's beautiful."

Sam smiled more comfortably. "That's great, you want to be happy where you live!"

That smile, it was so familiar that Cten felt an aching in her heart. Images flashed before her eyes. Images of her as a human, arriving at the Skool on a pink bike, Sam crying and running out of the room after throwing the phone because she found out her brother had killed her parents, and other images were there.

Sam waved her hand in front of Cten's face. "Um, are you okay...?"

Cten snapped out of her trance. "Huh? Oh, yeah. Sorry..."

"Oh, okay. Do you space out often?" She asked.

"Well, recently, yeah..." She got a flash of Sam with a strange mark on her cheek, the same one that she had on her side and that Sprint had on her thigh, she remembered Sam being able to hide it, unlike Sprint and herself, and Sam actually being able to talk to inanimate objects. She looked up at Sam, "Just a question, have you ever seen a swirly type of mark or tattoo-like mark on your cheek?"

"Uh...Yeah..." She gave Cten a strange look. "In the morning, but it usually washes off... how did you know that...?

"Uh, I really don't know..." She smiled awkwardly. "it's late, I really should get to bed."

"Yeah, me too..." Sam said, just as awkward. "Good night, then..."

"Good night..." She waved and left her room going down the hall to her and Hunter's room, still uncomfortable with the fact that she had to share a bed with him. She slipped into a silky lavender night gown she had found in the closet. She looked over to the bed, Hunter was already asleep. She sighed and crawled in bed with him, only turning her back to him just in case and drifted into sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

The sun shone through the window as Hunter opened his eyes. He turned over to Cten and looked at her, she looked like an angel when she slept. He smiled and got up, embarassed that he even thought that about a girl who was practically a stranger. He pulled off his shirt to change out of his pajamas, but couldn't help but take another glance at her. He watched her for a second, then smiled and leaned over, kissing her cheek. She stirred and opened her eyes, so he quickly went back to changing as if nothing had happened.

She sat up and stretched gracefully, then looked at his red face curiously. She wondered what had happened, so she read his mind with her telepathy, he was her husband so she had a right to know what was going on in his head. She saw the memory of him kissing her on the cheek replaying in his mind like an old video and smiled at him.

He looked up at her, "Uh...Good morning..."

"Good morning." She said, her voice gentle.

He looked down at the floor then back at her, "...Did you sleep well?"

She nodded. "Yes, I did... Did you?"

He nodded too.

After a moment of silence, she looked at him. "So...what do you usually do all day?"

"Well, it varies... Sometimes I just stay in my room, or go walking outside in the garden, but sometimes I just sneak out to escape."

Cten smiled. "I used to sneak out all the time too, I'd go to a planet called earth, where my brother is."

"Really? If you want, we could go there."

"I'd love that." she said, her cheeks turning pink.

"Okay, let's go. Follow me and I'll take us to the Voots." He held out his hand for her.

She shook her head. "We don't need them, I can teleport us there."

"How...?"

She shook her head again. "It's...hard to explain." She said, not wanting him to know that she was Marked just yet. She just took his hand and closed her eyes, teleporting them to a special place on Earth. It was just a large field of flowers that looked like a garden and it went on and on for miles, as far as you could see.

"This is amazing..." He said, looking out at the field.

She nodded. "I used to come out here all the time when I needed to relax."

"I can see why." he said with a smile.

She nods, her cheeks turning pink again as she realized that she hadn't let go of his hands.

Hunter looked down at their hands too, but decided to let it be and just looked up at the sky, where the sky was dyed shades of orange and pink. "The sky is beautiful also..."

"Yes, on earth it's in the evening right now, so the sun is setting." She smiled, her facial expression soft, happy, and peaceful." Cten sighed happily and leaned her head gently on his shoulder as he squeezed her hand softly. "I only met you yesterday," she said softly, "but I think I may love you..."

"You're not the only one..." he said, his eyes no longer focused on the sunset, but now on her beautiful violet eyes. He slowly leaned down, closing his eyes and she did the same and their lips met in a fiery explosion of passion and love. She wrapped her arms around his shoulers and held him closer as he slid his arms around her waist. She pushed him to the ground and laid ontop of him and they kissed as the sun set, until the stars rose into the night sky.

She laid her head on his chest and he held her tightly, wishing they never had to let go.

"I never thought this would happen..." Hunter said softly, one hand on her head.

"What?" She looked up at him sweetly.

"For some reason, I thought you'd be different..."

"How?"

"I don't know..." He said softly.

"I expected you to be different too..." she admitted.

"Hm...it's strange, isn't it?"

She nodded, laying her head on his chest again. "Love works in strange ways."

They just laid there quietly as it got dark, soon a cold night wind began to blow, causing Cten to shiver so Hunter held her even tighter. "Wow, even the night is beautiful..." he commented.

"Yes, earth is a beautiful planet..." Cten agreed. After a few more moments of silent, Cten sighed. "We should get back to Hunteria before someone notices our absence."

He nodded. "Okay, let's go then." She held him tighter and teleported them back to their room on the bed.

"So," Hunter said, "what do you want to do now?"

"I don't know..." She sighed. "I'm getting a little home-sick already..."

"Do you want to go home, then?"

Cten shook her head, "No, I'd rather stay here. I don't want to..." she stopped herself before she finished her sentence, then thought of something else to say. "...get too upset." She was glad she caught herself before she said anything about Aiden.

"Okay, well, if you need anything just tell me."

She nodded.

Sam sighed as she turned off her video game. It was already late enough and she was getting sleepy. She ran over to her bed and did a cannonball, bouncing back up as her stuffed animals bounced. She looked over to the window, seeing a dark shadow of a person. "what...?"

He climbed in the window, and smiled, sitting at the foot of her bed. She couldn't see him, the moonlight wasn't bright enough to illuminate any of his specific features, so she could barely tell he was a guy, but she could certainly tell he was there.

"Hello, Sam." she could see his smile in the dark, reminding her of the cheshire cat, or even a stalker. "I've been watching you for a while."

"...what the hell!" she tucked her legs up to her chest, pulling them tight with her arms.

"I've been eager to meet you." He said, sitting closer to her.

she grabbed a pillow, covering herself with it protectively. "Who are you?" She asked, her voice barely there.

He had his hand on her face, stroking it softly. "It's a pity that you have to be around that bitch, Cten..."

"B-But Cten seems nice..." She said, backing farther into a corner of her bed, away from him.

He just sat more on her bed, still close to her. "Not when she killed my family and almost killed me."

She just backed away farther, not noticing how far she backed until she fell off the bed. She closed ehr eyes tightly as she fell, letting out a soft gasp as she hit the ground. When she opened her eyes, he was stradling ontop of her. "She is really a horrible person, no matter how much she lies."

"She doesn't seem like a liar," she said, realizing there was no escape from him, so she didn't bother to move again, "Hunter seems to like her..."

"Well, she has powers to make people think her way, she could be manipulating you right now."

She just blinked. "...Whut?"

"She's a Marked, she got it from her mother, so she has powers of telepathy. She can get into peoples' minds and force them to think she's some innocent princess, when she's really not. She's a heartless, blood thirsty killer."

She just stared at him blankly. "...what's a Marked?"

"I can't believe you don't know. They're evil, pure evil, they have powers, and they came straight from hell. That's all there is to know about them."

"Okay...? Get off."

He smiled and kissed her on the forehead. "I hope she doesn't hurt you, I'll rescue you soon." He then ran off into night.

Sam just laid there for a little while, trying to figure out what just happened, then jumped up and ran to Hunter's room and burst into tears. "HUNTER! A CREEPER JUST CAME INTO MY ROOM! AND TOLD ME...STUFF!"

Hunter just woke up, half asleep. "What...?"

Cten sat up too, looking at Sam sleepily.

"Cten!" she shrieked, "He said you were a Marked! He didn't explain it well, but he said it was pure evil!"

Cten just looked at her wide-eyed, knowing that even if Sam didn't know what that was, Hunter surely did. He probably even knew that Marked were illegal, and were to be killed on sight.

"Sam..." he said, still half asleep and not thinking clearly. "It was probably just a dream..."

"No, I swear, it wasn't a dream!" She argued, "I know it wasn't a dream! I fell off the bed, and he was ontop of me, and he told me stuff! He said he was going to rescue me, but...b-but..." She just trailed off in sobs of fear.

She just looked away from both of them and just looked at the covers on the bed. "it was just...a dream, so go back to bed. We can discuss it in the morning, okay?"

"But what if he comes back!" Sam cried.

Cten sighed, trying to think of what Aiden used to say when she would have a nightmare. "...Wanna sleep in the bed with us?"

Hunter just gave her a wierd look. "...What?"

Sam just nodded quickly, and jumped into the bed, hogging up all the covers. Cten just sighed and cuddled to Hunter, who was all the warmth she needed.

The next morning, Sam had apparently forgotten about the scary dream man and ran to her room to play her video games all day as she usually did. Cten decided to get up early and make breakfast, so she made eggs and bacon and buscuits.

As Sam was in her room, she heard a noise behind her. She turned around and didn't see anything, but when she turned to face the screen, her view was blocked by a pale face. "Hey, you're in my way-..." she stopped talking as soon as she realized who it was.

He smiled and kissed her forehead. "How are you, darling? Cten didn't hurt you last night, did she?"

"Of course not, Cten wouldn't hurt me." she said, not as afraid as she was last night.

He shook his head in disappointment. "You trust too easily..."

"What's the problem with that? At least I know not to trust you, ya creeper!" She shrieked back angrily.

"Think what you want, but she's evil, straight from hell. All Marked are." He stopped when he noticed something on her face. "What's that on your face...?"

"What? Oh yeah, Cten asked me about it yesterday, but I don't really know..."

He rubbed his finger over it, it didn't come off and didn't smudge. He studied it for a moment, causing Sam to get embarassed. She didn't like him looking at her face, she wished there was nothing for him to look at.

He smiled. "It's gone..."

"It always goes away..."

He smiled again. "Come with me, I know a way to make that go away forever, it's easy."

"I don't think so..."

"I have a cure. the only cure in the entire Universe for Marked."

"Wait, what?" she backed away again.

He took her by the hand, gently standing up with her. He was a good head taller than her, but looked down at her and smiled gently. "You don't want that Mark on your face, I can make it all go away, it's easy. It's just a little medicine..."

She just gives him a wierd look. "I already told you, I don't trust you..."

"There's no reason, I'm only trying to look out for you. I wouldn't want you to get hurt because of that..." He rubbed the part of her cheek that had the Mark on it. "That's an evil thing, I wouldn't want it to taint your pure soul..."

"I don't need you, so just go away." She pulled away from him and started to go toward the door, but he blocked her path, locking the door. She just looked at him with an 'Oh Shit' face.

"You're not going anywhere. Any Marked are supposed to be killed on sight." he pulled out a knife. "Either you come with me and I can get rid of that for you, or I can kill you."

"Ummm..." she stopped and thought about it, sighing in defeat. "Fine, I'll go..."

He smiled. "Perfect." He blindfolded her and picked her up gently, running off with her.

He removed the blindfold after he sat her on a bed in a dark room, lit by only one small, crappy hanging light. She looked around, her eyes wide. _This is it, then..._ She thought. _I'm getting raped..._

He just smiled down at her. "So, to heal you, it'll take...two shots... So you'll be here at least until tomorrow."

"Okay...?" She looked around. "Wait...tomorrow?"

"Yes, but it's okay." He put his finger below her chin, lifting her head to look at him. "This may seem like a scary place, but I'm here to protect you..."

She looked away, pulling away. _Yeah? well, you're the one I need protecting from. _

He went out of the room for a moment. She looked around, trying to find an escape, but this room had no windows. It was only that one door as an exit, the rest of the room was stone walls. He returned with a needle, full of a strange bubbling green liquid. He flicked it to make sure it would work, and then turned to Sam. "Let me see your arm."

She shook her head, her eyes wide. "No way in hell!" She put her arms behind her back.

"Come on," he pleaded softly, "it's painless..."

She just shook her head and groaned. He then roughly grabbed her arm and shove the needle into her flesh. She screamed and struggled, but he made sure to keep her arm still so it didn't hurt her too much. When he injected the bubbling stuff into her, he pulled the needle out and placed it on a table on the other side of the room.

"You jerk!" she yelled, running to the door, but it was locked and he had the key in his back pocket. He saw that she noticed that and smirked. She just groaned and sat down by the door.

"Come on, my love. You're not really mad at me about that, are you? It surely couldn't be helped." He gave her a sympathetic smile.

"First of all, I'm not your love and you're surely not mine. Secondly, I am pissed at you! Fourth, you kidnapped me! It could be helped! Hunter's gonna come kick your ass for me!"

He just sighed and picked her up gently and set her on the bed. "Would you like some video games to play?"

She groaned. "Eh, might as well."

He handed her a game that she had been wanting for a long time and smiled, knowing she would be happy.

She kept her happiness on the inside, glowering at the game as she began furiously mashing buttons. "Eh, it's okay, I guess..."

He smiled and sat next to her, putting his arm around her and watching her play. She just ignored him, too into the game to even acknowledge or know he was even there.


	4. Chapter 4

Cten knocked on Sam's door to see if she wanted some lunch, but there was no reply. She tried to open the door, but it was locked. "Hunter?" she called. "Sam seems to be having teenage angst..."

"That's not normal..." He said, coming up to the door. He used his key to unlock the door. They searched her room for Sam but she wasn't there. The only thing unusual was the open window.

"She wouldn't run away, would she?" Cten asked.

"No, she wouldn't even think of it..." He replied.

"Maybe she wasn't dreaming last night and he really did come back for her..."

Hunter called in some guards. "We have a code pink."

The guards nodded, saluting. "We're on it." They then turned and jumped out the window and ran off in search of Sam.

"She could be anywhere by now..." Hunter sighed. "I should've noticed her absence sooner..."

"Come on," Cten said gently, putting her hand on his should, "It's not your fault..."

Hunter nodded. "I know...still I'm supposed to protect her. If the kidnapper has harmed her in any way, I swear I'll kill him myself. We'll check in with every planet asking them to look for her."

Cten nodded. "I can ask my parents and Uncle Red to help out too. They can send a professional detective to come in and try to figure out who took her."

"I would appreciate that."

Cten smiled at him and kissed his cheek softly. "It'll be okay..." Then she turned and walked out to go make the call.

Hunter then took out his phone, making calls to different planets. Cten soon returned to the room. "Daddy said he'd send in his best detectives, two psychics."

Hunter put his phone in his pocket. "I've called the other planets and asked them to look also. We've got to find her, who knows what he's doing to her..."

Cten wrapped her arms around him, pulling him into a tight hug. "It'll be okay, she's a strong girl, she'll be okay..."

Hunter hugged her back, nodding gently. "Yeah."

* * *

><p>Kiki sat in the hallway of the Massive where she was on guard, talking to another SPY unit. He had dark blue eyes, and a smooth voice. She had met him once before, at the training area before they got split up into specific training. His name was Dark.<p>

They had been talking for about an hour now and when he slipped his arm around her waist, she scooted closer and leaned her head on his shoulder.

She knew Light, the other SPY unit that guarded the Massive, hated other SPY units, but she couldn't wait to show him her new "boyfriend".

Kiki got up, whispering in Dark's ear that he was going to introduce him to Light. She held out her hand to help him up and when he stood up, neither of them let go. So they walked hand in hand up to where Light was listening to music.

"Hey, Light." Kiki greeted with a smile. Dark's face wasn't so happy, he knew Light from training also, and spent much more time with him than with Kiki.

Light looked up, his eyes locking with Dark's.

"Oh great," he said sarcastically. "What are you doing here?"

"I just came by to say hi to Kiki, I had no clue you were here." he said, equally unhappy.

"So you're not staying? Good. Now leave me to my work." Light growled before putting on his headphones.

"Well, I never said I wasn't staying." Dark smirked. He always liked messing with Light.

Light took out an ear bud in and sighed. "If you're staying here, then you'd better stay away from me." He replaced the ear bud. "Your turn to guard here, Kiki." Light walked away, bumping Dark's shoulder on purpose.

"Oh, well," Kiki said with a small smile, "it may take a while for him to get used to you."

"Or he just hates me." Dark said, his voice firm.

"No he-" she sighed. "Or he just hates you."

Light went to his room, falling back on his bed, trying to concentrate on his music. Kiki stood guard until it got late. She got tired and let the night-guard take his shift and she went to her room, holding Dark's hand again. "Do you have anywhere to sleep?"

"Nope." He smiled.

"You can sleep with me." She said, then laid down on her bed, letting Dark slide in next to her, holding her close.

* * *

><p>Light opened his eyes and sat up. It was quiet, since he usually woke up earlier than Kiki, his usually uncaring face turning into a scowl when he saw that Dark had his arms around her as they slept peacefully together. He sighed and got ready for yet another day of guarding.<p>

He soon heard soft giggling and whispers from Kiki's bed and turned to see the two of them kissing deeply, Kiki suppressing excited, childish giggles since this was obviously her first kiss.

"Couldn't you wait until after I leave to start that?" Light asked flatly.

"Nope." Dark said with that smart-ass smirk in his voice that he knew Light hated.

Light clenched his fists, fighting to restrain his urge to punch Dark in the face. Instead he just walked out, slamming the door, and stood guard on the other side of the massive

* * *

><p>Later that day Kiki walked up to Light, surprisingly Dark was nowhere in sight. "Hey..." she said quietly, hoping Light wasn't still mad.<p>

Light, still being angry, decided to take it out on Kiki. "What do you want?" he spat. "Did you decide annoying me was better than sucking faces with Dark?"

"I just wanted to talk..." she said, her voice barely above a squeak. "You seemed mad this morning, and I wanted to see what was wrong..."

"It's none of your business." He said firmly, turning away to calm himself since he didn't feel like listening to Kiki cry.

"Light, we're friends..." She said, tears already welling in her eyes, her voice cracking, "I should be able to know why you're mad, so I can try to make you feel better..."

He was silent for a minute, staring at the floor away from Kiki. "...Why Dark?" he asked finally, his voice seeming to ask himself more than her. He turned to face her, his face emotionless except for his dark green eyes that couldn't help but show jealousy, anger, and even confusion, wondering why he even cared. "...Why do you like him...?"

She just looked at him, not knowing what to say for a moment. "I...i like him, but...I don't love him, Light..."

"Ah." Was all he could say as he just looked down at the floor.

"Why is it a big deal?" she asked, "I'll stop being this way with Dark if you want."

His face and voice hardened. "No. It's your choice not mine. Do what you like."

Kiki put her hand on his shoulder. "Light, please tell me why it bothers you so much..."

He turned toward her, looking her directly in the eyes. Suddenly, he grabbed her by the shoulders, pulling her into a deep kiss before pulling away almost immediately. "That's why..." he said, his voice just above a whisper. "He shouldn't be kissing you..." He straightened himself, looking so much like nothing happened that Kiki was left to wonder what had just happened. "It's your shift."he said coldly, walking away.

She just smiled, brushing her fingers over her lips, whispering to herself what she didn't have a chance to say to him, "...I don't love him...because I love you, Light..."

* * *

><p>On Hunteria, Hunter and Cten waited impatiently for the detectives to arrive. There was soon a knock on the door so Hunter got up to answer it. It was the detectives, but they were a little smaller than expected. They seemed like seven year olds. one had the right eye black and the other white, pale skin, and a small gray dress with one sleeve white and the other black. Her twin, holding her hand, was the exact mirror image, One had a necklace with the letter M and one with the letter T.<p>

"Hi, I'm Mae"

"And I'm Tae."

"We're the detectives."

"Thank you for coming, Mae and Tae." He said politely, "Do you need anything to help you find Sam? Sorry to be hasty."

"It's fine." Mae assured.

"We just need to know the room it happened in." Tae said kindly.

"Follow me." Hunter said, taking them to Sam's room. "This is the last room I know she was in."

Tae and Mae nodded. "Now if you could patiently wait elsewhere, please." Tae said.

Hunter nodded and left the room, returning to his room with Cten.

After a few hours later, Mae and Tae came out of the room and found Hunter. "We're done investigating," Tae announced.

"And we know exactly where your sister is. Mae agreed,

"She's on a small, supposedly uninhabited planet," Tae pulled out a map of the nearby area, "It's maybe a two hour ship ride from here,"

"Let's leave now." Hunter said firmly.

"Should we go with you or stay?" Mae and Tae asked.

"It's your choice, bit I'm bringing to other guards with us."

Two other guards?" Cten asked. "I thought we sent our only two guards to go search for Sam."

"We just got two more." He explained. "...They needed a place to stay."

Cten nodded, understanding.

Hunter called in the new guards. An Irken walked in with deep red eyes and pale skin wearing a female guard uniform. She was followed by a Vortian with dark green eyes in a male guard uniform. What was strange about him was that, unlike every Vortain, he had a PAK.

They saluted respectfully in front of him. "What do you need, sir?" The Vortian asked.

Hunter nodded toward each guard as he said their name, so cten will know who is who. "Nemo, Char, you are going with us to find Sam, so let me know when you are ready."

"Ready any time you are, sir." Char said, Nemo nodding in agreement.

"Then let's go." He took them to a Voot ship. "Do you know exactly where this planet is, Mae and Tae?"

The girls nodded.

"Then please show me the direction to drive." He said as he started the voot.


	5. Chapter 5

Blade sighed. It was early morning and Sam was asleep. He was sitting on a chair by her bed, watching her peacefully sleep. Sam woke up, a sweet smile on her face. Then a sudden realization wiped away that smile. "...I'm still here."

"Why don't you like it here?" Blade asked, as if he didn't know.

"Maybe because I don't want to be here and you're sticking me with needles?" she said, thoroughly annoyed.

"Well, it's for your own good, sweetie. Besides, if I stopped giving you the shots before you're actually done with them, then you'd deathly ill." He said, as if explaining it to a child.

"Call me by my name." she said flatly. "And you're not doing me any good."

"Yes, I am actually. Marked are very bad. They are to be killed, so I am saving your life.

"I wouldn't be killed. I'd already be dead if anyone noticed!" She said, getting angry. "No one did, so you could have just stayed away from me!"

"The princess noticed." He said

"Cten wouldn't kill me just because of a mark." Sam argued. "I don't think she's anything like you say she is."

"Just a mark? It's more than just that."

"But it hasn't done anything."

"With that mark also comes powers." Blade said. "Such as Cten, she has telepowers and invisibility. Telepowers like telepathy, telekinesis, and teleportation."

"Oh, that's cool!" Sam exclaimed. "Why should people be punished for that?"

"There was a war between the Irkens and Vortians and the Marked were used as biological weapons." Blade explained. "Soon they got out of hand and then rebelling for freedom was seen as a malfunction, so they are now illegal and to be shot on sight. Though there are still more of them, since the Marked gene is dominant even if only one parent is a Marked, the child will be a full Marked."

"So...if I'm a Marked,,,that means that Mom or Dad is a marked?" she asked curiously. "Does that make Hunter a marked?"

"Most likely." Blade replied.

"You wont kill them, will you?"

"Of course not." Blade said. "You're the only one I wanted to save from having the horrible fate of being cursed with the Mark."

"That's not fair...they get super powers and I don't." Sam complained.

"Yes, but you stay pure and out of hell while they are forever damned."

Sam pouted. "It still isn't fair..."

Trust me, honey," he said, cupping her cheek in his palm gently, "it'll be fair in the end."

She shoved his hand away roughly. "How many times do I have to tell you not to touch me!"

He sighed and got up, leaving her to do whatever she wanted in the room for the night, making a mental note to add something to the shot to calm her feisty attitude. Sam retreated back under the covers, covering her head. "This sucks..." she mumbled.

"Hey, Sam, can you hear me?" Cten's voice came out of nowhere. It seemed almost as if it was inside Sam's head...

Sam looked around the room, but there was no one in sight. "Cten...?" she asked, wondering if she had gone insane.

"I can't hear you talk if you talk out loud, I can only hear your thoughts. And yes, it's me Cten. Hunter and I are coming to get you."

"Really! Thank goodness..." Sam thought.

"What has this creep done to you?" Cten asked, a slightly worried tone in her thoughts.

"He says I'm Marked and gives me shots! He's really weird..."

A distress feeling went through Cten's thoughts, and Sam felt it since their minds were still connected. "I'll explain it to you when we get you...Just hang on. I have to go, I don't have enough energy to keep this up at such a long distance. Stay safe, okay?"

"Okay, hurry!" Sam urged before she felt alone once again in the room. She got off the bed taking the covers with her and began pacing in the room, keeping a sharp watch on the door for Blade.

A few hours later, the sound of a ship landed outside. Sam smiled as she heard it, knowing she'd be out of there soon.

Cten got out of the voot, kicking the door down. Nemo walked into the house after her, inspecting the door. "You could've just opened it, it was unlocked..."

"That was more fun!" she grinned proudly.

"What are you doing here?" Blade asked, rushing into the living room.

"We're here to get my sister back," Hunter growled, "you can either give her to us, or we can take her by force."

"I'd like to see you try to take her..." Blade replied, just as much venom in his voice.

"I really want to hurt you..." Hunter paused and took and breath, but I'll give you another option...What will you trade for her...?"

Blade thought about this offer. "...The Princess." He smirked, either way he'd get a Marked he wanted. Cten just rolled her eyes, though that barely hid the nervousness in the them.

Hunter narrowed his eyes. "I'm not trading a person for a person. Pick something else or I'll use force..."

Blade shook his head and shrugged playfully, as if this was now a game. "I doubt you have anything else of interest to offer." He said in a slightly amused voice.

"Try me." He rethought that. "...As long as it doesn't have to do with trading someone, or killing."

"So I heard you own your own planet..." he began, a smirk clearly plastered on his face that said he knew exactly what he was doing.

"...I cannot offer anything that's not mine...not yet anyway..." Hunter said, in defeat. "That deal is one you'll have to ask my parents."

"Your parents?" This wasn't something he thought of.

"Yes, the ones who rule the planet now." Hunter stated.

Blade cursed under his breath then walked out of the room, down the hallway, returning with two Irkens. The girl had hot pink eyes with bright pink and yellow clothes, the boy had pale eyes and dark clothes. "Nova, Tek," he grinned before saying a command in a different language, "korose."

They nodded, Tek attacking Hunter and Nova attacking Cten, easily catching her off guard and tying her up. Hunter shot Tek as he came at him, but didn't notice as Nova came up behind him and tied him up extra tight, laughing like a psycho killer.

"No one messes with me or my baby!" Nova screamed, Tek rolled his eyes and looked at the gunshot wound on his leg.

"Nova, take him out of here and tend to his wounds." Blade ordered.

Nova saluted and dragged Tek away. "Now I have the Prince and Princess of Hunteria, and the Princess of the entire Irken empire... Too bad your two servants ditched you in the confusion!" He laughed.

Hunter cursed to himself then turned to Blade. "You won't get away with this, Hunteria has an army. They'll take us back."

"You're not the only one with an army." he smirked.

"What do you mean...?" Cten asked cautiously.

"I have a whole planet as my army that neither the Vortains nor the Irkens know about..." he said, his voice low, "They're easily better than any normal army of real people that people care about."

"I don't like where your attitude is going..." Cten glared at him.

"My army is the entire hidden planet of the Marked."

"I knew I didn't like it..." Cten muttered.

Hunter glared. "You wouldn't release the Marked in the Universe, that would be complete chaos!"

"Hm, maybe I would, maybe I wouldn't." Blade smirked

"They would kill everyone. Even you...They would go insane with being free."

Cten shifted uncomfortably. "Plus they're there to keep them away from anyone who might say the word that activates their killer mode or whatever." Cten added.

Hunter nodded, but then glared at Blade suspiciously. "You know the word, don't you...?"

Blade shrugged sarcastically, smirking. "Maybe..."

Hunter didn't say anything, only lowered his head so Blade wouldn't notice him look at Cten to let her know to read his thoughts. "Cten, you can teleport, right?" He thought to her. "Get yourself out of here. You can go get help."

"Do you want me to take Sam with me?" She asked in his head.

"If you can find her. If you can't, just leave. Don't take a chance of getting caught again... Be careful, okay...?"

She felt a wave of worry pulse through his mind and she smiled warmly, sending him wordless thoughts of reassurance. "I'm a Princess, I've been trained for the worst." She thought to him. "Let me mentally contact Sam to find out exactly where she is and if I could get her in time, okay?"

"Okay." Hunter replied.

Cten closed her eyes, searching for Sam's mind throughout the house. She found it and connected with it. "Sam," she thought, "which room are you in? If I can get to you quickly then I can teleport us out of here and we can get help."

"I uh..." She hesitated, a bit of panic in her thoughts, "I don't really know. He keeps the door locked and the windows covered..."

"I'll just have to come back for you when I come to get Hunter..." Cten replied sadly. "Sorry..."

"It's fine, I'll be safe..." Sam assured her. "You just go get help."

Cten then teleported away. "Where'd she go!" Blade growled furiously, picking up Hunter's gun off the floor and pointing it at him.

Hunter smirked. "She's gone. Away from here."

Blade let out a frustrated sigh and grumbled something about stupid Marked. He then turned his attention back the Hunter. "Tell me where she went or I'll shoot." He threatened, pointing the gun at his stomach.

Hunter calmly glared at him and with a steady voice he firmly stated, "I don't know where she is." Which was the truth, she had simply said she was going to get help, she just didn't say where.

But Blade wasn't happy with that answer and pulled the trigger, sending a bullet into Hunter's stomach. Hunter let out a slight gasp and yelled out, curling in pain. "Now you behave, and if you do I'll get your sister for a little family reunion." Blade smiled and put the gun in his back pocket, retreating down the hallway, soon coming back with Sam tied up, gently setting her on the floor next to Hunter.

"Hunter!" she looked down at his stomach. "Are you okay!"

"I'm fine..." he managed.

She turned to Blade. "You promised you wouldn't hurt him..."

Blade bent down so that he could look her in the eyes. "I'm sorry, sweetie, it just had to be done." he smiled softly and kissed her on the forehead.

She turned away from him, glaring at the ground instead of looking at him. "Don't touch me! It didn't have to be done..." Tears began to fill her eyes. "He better not die or anything..."

Blade was about to answer when about five Irkens, plus Cten burst though the door. A few of the Irkens had a Mark in plain view, such as on their hand or head, and some had them hidden under clothes. But she smirked and simply pointed to Blade and said, "Miu, please."

An Irken with vines wrapped around her arms moved her arms, controlling vines to come in through the door and wrap around Blade, thorns digging into his skin deeper and deeper as he struggled.

"Mira, Stiel, go take care of the other two."

Two Irkens nodded and one seemed to glide across shadows down the hallway and the other seemed to be like a slinky, alternating between her hands and feet, after the other.

"Agh! What are you doing!" Blade yelled, but Cten seemed to ignore him as she and the one called Miu untied Sam and Hunter.

"Kesh, come here."

Miu gently grabbed the hand of a seemingly blind male Irken and placed his hands on Hunter's stomach, the area then began to glow. When the light faded, it was mostly healed, at least to the point where he wasn't bleeding anymore.

"Be careful," Kesh said, "the wound could still reopen if you're not careful..."

Cten hugged Hunter tightly, careful to try to avoid his stomach. "Hunter, I'm glad you're okay..."

Hunter hugged her back tightly, avoiding touching her with his stomach. "I'm fine...are you okay? I'm surprised you came so quickly."

"I just teleported to the Marked planet and got a few of my old friends and teleported back here."

"Hey, what should we do with him?" Miu asked, pointing to Blade, who was still struggling against the thorns.

"He's your toy now." Cten smirked, knowing some people back on the Marked planet would have fun with him.

"Yay!" The flexible one yelled and came back, leading Nova with a rope leash as the shadow one had Tek binded with shadows.

Cten turned to Sam. "Are you okay?"

Sam smiled. "I'm fine! I'm away from that creepy now!"

Cten smiled and hugged Sam. "I'm glad you're okay." She stood back up. "Let me take these guys back where they belong and I'll come back here and we'll go back to Hunteria"

She got the others together and teleported them all back to the Marked planet, then reappeared and took Sam and Hunter back to Hunteria.


	6. Chapter 6

Hunter left to go get his wound properly tended to as Sam stretched her arms. "It's so great to get out of that dark room!" she said happily.

"He didn't hurt you, did he?" Cten asked.

Sam shook her head. "No, he was nice to me in a creepy way...he just gave me these shots...they hurt..."

"What kind of shots?" Cten asked, suddenly worried.

"I don't know..." she said softly, "There was green liquid in them."

Cten cursed under her breath. "How the hell did he get that..." She muttered to herself.

"What is it?" Sam asked, "Is it bad?"

"Yes, it's bad... During the war, Irken scientists tried to make a cure for the Marked. They failed, though it did help restrain a Marked's power, if they stopped taking it or even missed more than one dose, they die..."

"So I'm gonna die?" Sam asked, worried.

Cten sighed. "I don't know, let's go to the Massive and see what Aiden thinks... He should be able to come up with a plan."

"Okay..." Sam agreed.

Cten teleported the both of them to Aiden's room. "Aiden!"

"Princess?" Aiden asked, surprised by the sudden visit. "What are you doing here?"

Cten sighed and explained the entire problem.

Aiden thought for a moment the sighed. "I don't know how to help..."

Cten cursed under her breath. "Uugh..."

"She'll have to continue the shots until we can find something to stop them..." he said.

"Um..." Cten looked down. "We don't have any more. They were banned from being made anymore and the 'recipe' for them was destroyed. He must've found a small sample from the Massive somehow, but we didn't have very much and he must've used it all..."

"Then, If you don't have the shots..." Aiden shrugged sadly.

"I'm gonna die..." Sam said quietly.

"I'm sorry, Sam..." Cten sighed and hugged her.

Sam smiled sadly, but tried to look happy. "It's fine, can we just go...?"

Cten nodded and teleported them back home. Sam went to her room, closing the door tightly behind her. Cten retreated to her and Hunter's room and sat down on the bed, burying her face in her hands. Hunter walked into the room and noticed Cten. "What's wrong?"

"Thanks to those injections Blade was giving her, Sam's now dying..." Cten said sadly.

"Oh no...Is there nothing we can do...?"

"No..." Cten replied, her face returning to her hands.

Hunter sat down beside her, putting his arms around her. "I hope the Marked kill that guy."

"They'll torture him, but keep him alive as long as possible." Cten said, turning invisible and hugging Hunter. "But they'll torture him..."

"He'll deserve every bit of it." Hunter said as Cten started crying.

Hunter held her, struggling to keep a straight face. Soon she stopped crying, but it was late. "We should go to bed...but...I think you should go talk to Sam...tonight may be her last night..."

Hunter nodded and went to see Sam on her bed with Arline hugging her. She looked up, though it was obvious she was crying, she still smiled. "So...you've heard?" she asked her brother.

He nodded. "Yeah..." He joined the hug.

Sadiki just glared at them from her spot in the corner of the room, unhappy that Sam was dying and it wasn't by her hand.

"I'm going to miss all of you..." Sam said softly.

"I ain't gonna miss you." Sadiki said, her voice sad though.

Sam laughed slightly. "It's okay Sadiki..." She said reassuringly, getting up and hugging her.

"G-Get off me, you might be contagious..." Sadiki said softly, but then hugged her sister tightly.

She hugged her for a little longer then took her by the hand, taking her over to their other siblings for a small group hug. Sadiki was soon crying. Soon all the girls were crying, and Hunter was just holding them. He refused to cry since he was the man and the oldest. Sadiki yawned.

"I think we should go to bed... I'm going to stay in here and sleep with Sam tonight..." she said.

"Me too..." Arline added.

"I think I'll go to my room... You know...give you girls some time..." Hunter said. He'd feel awkward sleeping in the same bed with his sisters.

"Good night, Hunter." Sadiki said.

Hunter gave Sam one last hug before going back to his room. Cten was already asleep on their bed, though the lights were still on so Hunter assumed she had tried to wait up for him. Hunter turned off the light and got in bed, holding her close.

The next morning, Sadiki came to their room and was banging on the bedroom door. "HUNTER WAKE UP!"

Hunter got out of bed and opened the door. "What is it? Is Sam...?"

Sadiki grinned. "Is Sam perfectly fine and better than ever?"

Cten smiled hopefully and got up. "Nope!" Sadiki finished. "She's dead!"

"You're sick..." Cten growled and pushed Sadiki out of the way. Sadiki simply leaned on the wall, laughing, Cten rushed to Sam's room, seeing her lifeless body on the bed.

Hunter followed her and saw his sister. "Why'd it have to happen so soon...?" He asked, lowering his eyes.

Cten hugged Hunter, burying her face in his chest so she didn't have to see her. "I guess...we should go tell my parents..." Hunter said slowly. "They can do something with her..." Cten nodded.

Hunter left to tell his parents. Upset was a complete understatement for how they felt, but they still called for someone to do something with the body. Cten sighed and stayed in her room.

After a little while, Hunter came back into their room. "The funeral will be this weekend..."

Cten only nodded. Hunter hugged her. "I know this is hard..." he whispered in her ear. "It's hard on all of us..."

Cten nodded again. She gently held Hunter's hand, intertwining their fingers.

Kiki walked into her room and saw Dark there. She sighed, now's a good as time as any to tell him. She walked up to him and sat next to him on her bed. "Hey Dark..." she said, not looking him in the eyes.

"What's wrong?" he asked, reaching for her hand.

She gently pulled it away and looked up at him. "I'm sorry, but... I love Light!"

His face showed how much his heart was broken, but then it turned into anger. "Him? How could you love him?" He got up to go find Light, leaving Kiki sitting on her bed feeling bad.

Light looked up at Dark, raising an eyebrow. "What do you want?"

'What's going on between you and Kiki?" he asked, crossing his arms, trying to keep his cool.

"There's nothing going on." Light said, seemingly already bored of Dark.

"Well how come she just said she's in love with you? She's supposed to be in love with me, damn it!" Dark growled, angry at himself that he couldn't control himself. "You always think you're better than me..." He said, his voice and head lowered, his hands clenched into fists.

Light shrugged. "Not my problem girls like me better than you." He smirked; Light- 1, Dark- 0.

"Why do you gotta be a total stuck up prick!" Dark growled and lunged at Light with his fist aimed at his face.

Light moved over, dodging it by half an inch, just watching as the fist flew by him, soon followed by the rest of Dark. "Eh, yeah I am. Deal with it."

Dark turned around to face him. "Why'd you dodge? Too pussy to fight back?"

Light turned to him, ignoring his comment. "Maybe if you would have anticipated the move better, you would have hit me instead of falling on the floor. Now why don't you actually try to fight me?"

Dark growled and once again ran for Light, fists flying at him left and right, faster than the human eye could see. Light blocked and dodged them all, except the last one. "That's the only hit you're getting." Light said darkly. He pushed Dark hard to the ground. He kicked him in the face then picked him up, pushing him into the nearest wall and punching him.

Kiki gasped. "Light..." she had been watching from around the corner and saw Light beat the living hell out of Dark, but unfortunately didn't see Dark antagonize Light. She came out from her hiding place and pushed Light away from Dark. "Are you okay...?

Dark smirked. "I'm fine."

Kiki glared at Light, not even giving him a chance to explain, and lead Dark to their room by his hand. Dark smirked and winked at Light before going around the corner with her. Light stared after them, still processing what had happened. He sighed and shook his head, walking in the opposite direction of the two to make distance between them as far as possible.

Later that night, Light returned to the rook he unfortunately shared with Kiki and laid down on the bed, knowing he wouldn't be able to sleep. He looked over to Kiki's bed, noticing that not only was Dark asleep in bed with her, but they were both lacking clothes.

Light clenched and unclenched his fists, anger clouding his vision as he calmly got out of bed and walked out, slamming the door so hard that it was coming off its hinges. Though, he didn't care about the door, he just cared about getting the hell out of there so he ran.

"What was that...?" Kiki asked softly, cuddling closer to Dark.

"It was nothing." he reassured her, smirking.

"It was Light, wasn't it...?"

"It's fine, Kiki. He's a man, he'll get over it." He assured her.

"He seemed pretty upset... I'm gonna go check on him." she said, getting up and getting dressed.

Dark just shrugged and turned over to get more sleep. She rolled her eyes and ran out the door after she got dressed and went to find Light. She went to the one place she know she'd find him, though for Light privacy I won't say where that is. She walked up slowly behind him. "Light...?"

He didn't turn around, or even acknowledge her. He just stood there, his fists still clenched in anger. "Light..." She said, putting her hand gently on his shoulder.

He shrugged her hand away violently, pushing her away but being careful not to physically hurt her. "Just leave, Kiki. Go. I don't want to deal with you right now." It was obvious that he was trying hard to control his voice.

"I-I'm sorry, Light..." she looked down, tears filling her voice and eyes. "I-I'm so sorry... I didn't mean it...he just..." she buried her face in her hands as her shoulders shook with sobs.

"You don't have to explain anything to me. Just go. I'm tired of you crying over every little thing. He glared at her out of the corner of his eye. "Go to someone who cares."

"Since you obviously don't seem to care about me...Then you won't care that he had taken advantage of me..." She had whispered the last part so softly that it was barely audible before walking away and going to her room.


	7. Chapter 7

Light cursed under his breath and ran to catch up with Kiki, grabbing her by the wrist before she got to the room that Dark was in, his eyes filled with anger. "Tell me again. What did he do to you?"

She looked down. "H-He just..."

"I what, Kiki?" Dark asked from the doorway.."

"I-I was just telling Light that you...you were very...sweet last night..." She looked down, obviously ashamed and scared.

"Hands off her, Light." Dark glared.

Light didn't release her wrist, he simply pulled her behind him protectively. "I could tell you the same thing, Dark."

"What are you talking about? She loved it last night. She was moaning my name so many times." He smirked. "She has the voice of an angel, though next time she should try to be a bit quieter. Don't want to wake anyone up."

Kiki looked down, her eyes filling with tears again, though his comments weren't directed to her, they were all meant for Light. Light smirked, deciding to fight fire with fire. "Are you sure it was your name and not mine?"

Dark glared. "Well, with how loud she was, I couldn't be mistaken. She was enjoying every minute of it, I'm sure you couldn't do anything like that though."

"D-Dark..." Kiki said, trying to warn him to stop, but instead it sounded like a plea.

"Quiet, whore." He spat, then realized that he wasn't supposed to say that around Light.

Light obviously snapped at that comment. "Oh you're right. I could do better. Kiki...stand back."

She nodded and took a step back, watching as Light attacked Dark, punching him in the face. He cried out, kicking him away, kneeing him in the stomach. Light was too pissed to even show he was hurt and punched Dark again even harder, then nailed him in the other side of his face.

"Guys, stop!" Kiki said, trying to break them apart only to get punched in the face by Dark, who had missed Light.

Kiki cried out in pain, then pulled out a knife, shoving Light out of the way, and pinned Dark to the wall her knife to his neck. "Dark..." She said angrily.

"That's hot." Dark said with a smirk.

Kiki held the knife harder against him, shoving her knee into his groin. "Don't piss me off..."

Light smirked to see if she would actually kill him, and he got what he wanted. She sliced his neck and dropped his dead body onto the ground. Her anger soon faded, though, and she stepped back to see what she did. She covered her mouth, realizing what she did. "I just killed him..." she said slowly.

Light walked up to her, placing his hand on her shoulder. "He deserved it."

She hugged him, crying. "I-I don't kill people...I've never killed anyone... No one deserves to be murdered!"

Light hugged her back lightly. "Well, if you hadn't killed him then I would have."

Kiki hugged him tighter, burying her face in his chest. Light pulled away from her and looked over at Dark. "What are we gonna do with him?"

"I don't know..."

Light shrugged. "Let's just leave it here then."

Kiki looked up at him. "You know, you were actually right...It was your name, not his..."

He put his hand on her head as if she were a little girl. "That's why he got so pissed."

She gave an annoyed look, though her face flushed pink. "P-Please get your hand off my head..."

Light removed his hand. "Well, I don't know about you, but I'm going to bed."

"I didn't sleep well last night, so I'm kind of tired..." she looked down at Dark. "Could I sleep in bed with you...?"

"Sure." he replied, going into their room. They both laid down on his bed and Kiki cuddled up to him.

"I'm sorry I let last night happen, Light..." She whispered.

"It doesn't matter," he said softly, "let's pretend it never happened."

She nodded and kissed him goodnight before falling asleep.

Cten stood there watching the casket being lowered into the ground. She glanced over at Sadiki who was leaning on Arline's wheel chair, her arms draped over Arline's shoulder's. Her face was stone cold and calm, as if she was trying to show no emotion. Cten reached out and squeezed Hunter's hand as the dirt was shoveled over Sam by a little boy, seemingly Mecca's younger brother.

The priestess bowed her head and everyone followed that same movement. She looked up and raised her arms. "Yo! We are gathered here today to remember a daughter, a sister, and a bo. She was a good chippy who was bliped off by a bindle punk. So everyone, lets have a moment of no barbering so we can all blow this joint... Amen."

"Amen." everyone echoed.

Suddenly, there was a ruckus in the kitchen inside the house. "What's that?" Cten asked.

"Sounds like a wild animal got into the house again, I'll get it." Sadiki said, seemingly annoyed.

She headed towards the door but it burst open and three Irkens, their eyes glowing red with blood lust and anger. Sadiki screamed and kicked one in the face, but it quickly recovered and grabbed her ankle. "Hunter, you save Sadiki and I'll get everyone to the ship. I think someone activated the Marked's attack mode, we have to get out of here!" Cten said urgently.

Hunter nodded in response and pulled his gun from his inside jacket pocket and shot the Marked in the hand, pulling Sadiki away. She immediately turned and grabbed the handles of her sister's wheelchair and headed for the vehicle storage building with Hunter, those 'things' following them. Cten was carrying the young boy, Clyde, and pulling Mecca by the hand as they ran. When they all got into the building, Cten put up a force field around the building as they all began piling into the voot.

"Hurry," she warned, "I can't keep up a big force field like this for long..."

She pushed Clyde into the ship then helped Mecca up. She and Mecca helped Arline into the ship with Sadiki folded her wheelchair then the last two girls got in as Hunter got into the driver's seat and they took off.

"Well this is the most exciting funeral I've ever been to..." Mecca said to break the silence.

"Yeah...how could this have happened...?" Cten thought for a moment. "Blade, that idiot! I didn't think he meant it when he said he knew the activation word. Well, he's surely dead now, but unfortunately he's doomed most of the Universe."

Hunter sighed. "He is an idiot."

"Hey, there's a planet over there." Cten said, pointing out the window to a small blue and green planet. "I think that it's a safe enough distance that the Marked won't go there."

Hunter nodded and turned to land on the planet. They landed in front of a green house with a purple roof. The yard had gnomes in the yard and a boy with black hair in the shape of a scythe was banging on the door. He turned around at the sight of the ship and his face lit up like a kid in a candy shop as he pulled out a camera and began snapping pictures.

The an Irken wearing a human wig and contacts came out of the house and took away the camera and they began fighting over it. Char and Nemo stood in the doorway, annoyed with the two's arguing then looked up at the Hunterian ship and their eyes widened.

Hunter stepped out of the ship and looked a the boys fighting with a strange look. The girls soon followed along with Clyde. "They're all aliens!" the human said excitedly.

"Yes, Dib-stink, glad you noticed." Zim got up and rolled his eyes as he straightened his wig.

"Zim?" Cten asked, looking at him carefully.

"Cten?" the Irken smiled. "Cten, it's you!" he hugged her and she tightly hugged him back.

"It's been a while." she said then turned to the others to introduce him. "Guys, this is my adopted brother Zim. Zim, this is my husband Hunter, my sisters-in-law Arline and Sadiki, and um...a priestess Mecca and her little brother Clyde."

"Hi." Zim said, giving a small wave.

Hunter ignored the wave. "Marked just attacked Hunteria. We had to escape."

"Well if you need a place to stay, then you can stay here. I have plenty of room in my house." Zim offered.

Hunter nodded. "Thank you."

Zim nodded back and motioned for them all to come in, except for Dib who tried to follow them in but he just shoved the human out. "Do you have anything I'll be able to contract Hunteria with?" Hunter asked. "I want to see if someone will be able to answer."

Zim nodded. "Yeah, I have a mobile contacting thingy in the kitchen, it's on the table."

Hunter went to the kitchen and picked up the communicator, calling his home planet hoping someone answered, but sighed when no one did. Zim sat in the living room, talking with Mecca, Sadiki, and Arline. Hunter walked into the living room. "There's no answer. I guess there's no one there to answer."

"Well everyone evacuated." Sadiki said.

"Are you sure about that?" Hunter asked.

Sadiki seemed to think, then she shrugged. "I think so..."

Hunter sighed. "I want that to be true, too...but I'm preparing for the worst..."

Zim half smiled. "Well it's late and all have school tomorrow, so..."

"School?" Hunter asked.

"Yes, school." Zim replied. "It's a torture facility that human children are required to go to five days of the week and we are considered children. The transportation unit gets here at 7 in the morning so be ready by then." He stood up and the girls a small wave.

"By the way," he added, "someone should call the Dib-human and tell him to bring Cten home. She followed him because they were talking..." He then went to his room, grumbling about stupid humans ruining his sister or something.

"I guess I will." Hunter said. "Do you have his number?"

"It's on a sticky note on the fridge!" Zim called from the other room.

Hunter went back into the kitchen and called the number, but got no answer. "No one answered!" He called to Zim.

Zim entered the kitchen and took the phone, redialing the number and calling again, only to have no one pick up. "He must be experimenting on her!" He screamed.

"Or he's just ignoring his phone." Sadiki said.

"...To experiment on her?" He asked stupidly.

"No." She rolled her eyes.

"We should go get her." Hunter said.

"I'll come with you." Sadiki suggested.

"No!" Zim said. "This...is a man's job!"

"Then why are you going?" She asked him with a smirk.

"Hey!" He shoved her aside.

"She pushed him back. "Let's just go before it gets dark."

They walked out of the house and began down the sidewalk. "So, Zim, where is this guy's house?" Hunter asked.

"It's just down the street." Zim said, leading them to a house with a laser around the yard. They walked up to the door step and rang the doorbell.

A slightly smaller, purple haired girl answered. "What?" she asked rudely.

"Did your brother bring home a girl?" Hunter asked.

"Yeah. She was drugged or drunk or something, but she was all over him and couldn't even talk straight. They're in his room, upstairs to the left." She pointed to the staircase behind her.

"I knew it!" Zim shouted. "He's experimenting on her!"

Hunter shook his head at Zim and went up to the boy's room and opened the door to see Cten half undressed with Dib under the blankets on his bed. "Hey!" Dib said then realized that it was Hunter and quickly jumped up off the bed.

" 'Unter...?" Cten asked, obviously dazed.

"Wow, Dib..."Zim said, trying not to laugh. "Getting desperate enough to drug a girl to get her in bed?"

"I...uuhh... Was experimenting on her!" Dib said to make an excuse.

"I KNEW IT!" Zim shouted, pointing dramatically at the human.

Hunter blinked, surprised but not saying anything. "Wow, by now I would've thought you'd be kicking some ass." Sadiki said, gathering Cten's clothes and handing her a small trash can to vomit in. She handed her the clothes then went over to Dib. "What'd you do to her?"

Dib glanced around nervously, his face red from being caught in his boxers. "Um...well..."

"If you lie I will not hesitate to kill you." She glared.

"Um...well, I was going to bring her home as an alien specimen...but apparently human sedatives have a different affect on Irkens..."

She narrowed her eyes and jammed her knee into his crotch causing him to crumble to the floor. Hunter walked out of the house without a word, punching a tree outside.

A few minutes later, Sadiki came out carrying a fully dressed, unconscious Cten. Hunter looked down at the ground and spoke with a soft voice. "Let's take her to the house..."

"Okay..." Sadiki said softly, carrying her to Zim's house and laying her on the couch. Zim was already home and shutting down the last few electronics in the house before going to bed.

"I had the house set up a room for you and your wife..." Zim said to Hunter. "But I assume you don't feel like sleeping in the same room right now... Am I right...?"

"Yeah..."

"Well, Cten can sleep in Sadiki's room for now." Zim said. "Get some sleep, things should be better tomorrow."

Sadiki picked up Cten and took her to her room. Hunter also retreated to his room.


	8. Chapter 8

The next morning everyone was getting ready fro school. Cten was in the kitchen, complaining of having a headache and being sick while chugging a carton of orange juice. Sadiki was taking forever in the bathroom, Arline was eating breakfast, and Mecca was making sure Clyde washed his face. Zim walked into the kitchen, giving Cten a firm slap on the back.

"Good morning." he said with a smirk.

"Uugh, don't make me kill you..." she growled.

"Well don't walk off with strangers and you wouldn't feel this badly." Zim said, stealing the juice carton and pouring himself a glass. "You know, stranger danger?"

"Shut up..." she growled again, stealing back the juice carton.

Hunter walked into the kitchen fully dressed. It seemed like he had been up a while. "Good morning."

Cten looked up. "Um...Sadiki told me about what happened yesterday..." she said when he walked past her to the fridge. "I'm really sorry..."

Hunter shook his head and smiled slightly. "It's okay."

"No, it's not..." Cten looked down. "You were angry last night, and hurt..."

"I was, but it's okay." he smiled again. "You didn't know what you were doing."

She smiled and kissed him on the cheek. "I'm glad you can forgive me."

"Bus is here." Clyde announced, quick;y slipping on his backpack but ended up going top-heavy and stuck on his back like a turtle. "Ah! Help!" he flailed around on the ground, trying to get up but his bag was too heavy.

"Oh come on, Clyde!" Mecca shouted and picked him up so that he could stand. "Hurry before we miss the bus." She dragged him by the hand and followed the others to the bus.

Hunter sat in a seat with Cten, and the girls in front of them turned around and their eyes locked on Hunter. They blushed shyly and smiled. "Hi, I'm Hannah, and this is Alyssa." The short haired blonde motioned toward the brunette beside her.

Alyssa waved, "Hi."

Hunter smiled slightly. "Hello, nice to meet you."

Cten smiled back. "I'm Cten."

The girls ignored her and kept their attention on Hunter. "What grade are you in? We're freshmen."

"I'll be a senior here." Hunter said.

"Oooh, that's so cool." Alyssa said and the two giggled.

"Really?"

Cten glared at the two. "Looks like someone's jealous." Hannah murmured to Alyssa just loud enough for Cten to hear. Alyssa nodded and smiled lightly.

"I have a right to have a problem with you flirting with my man!"

"Oh, are you two dating?" Alyssa asked innocently.

Hunter shot Cten a look to keep it as that. "Yeah," Cten said, grabbing Hunter's hand protectively, "we're dating."

"Well," Hannah said, "if you ever...need some company," she winked at Hunter, "then you just let us know."

Cten tightened her grip on his hand, her face red with anger and jealousy. "Uh, okay," Hunter said, "thanks for the offer."

Alyssa and Hannah smiled and turned back to the front. Soon they arrived at school and everyone went to their first classes.

"I'll see you after school," Hunter said, smiling at Cten, "have a good day."

"You too." She said back, kissing him on the cheek before going to class.

Mecca followed Cten to class after dropping Clyde off at his class. They walked into a classroom to see a boy standing on the teacher's desk, since the teacher wasn't there yet. The boy was ranting about computers and aliens and such. He had black hair and green highlights in it and wore dark colored clothes. Cten looked around the classroom and noticed that Dib was there, he noticed her also. She glared at him and his face turned red and he looked down. The teacher. A young, pretty blonde, walked in.

"Please sit down, everyone." She said in a soft voice.

The green haired boy stared at her. "Um...that's my desk..." She said softly again, almost as if she wasn't sure.

"Of course." He said with a smile. He stepped down, flashed a peace sign with his hand and took a seat next to Dib.

Cten sat toward the back, and kicked the kid beside her out of his seat to make room for Mecca. Mecca smirked and sat in the seat.

"Good morning class. We have some new students today." The teacher said. "Cten and Mecca." The class simply looked at the two.

"Uh, hi." Cten said. "Watcha all lookin' at!" She screamed when they all stared blankly as if they didn't care.

"I'm Miss Kin, your teacher." The Blondie smiled.

Mecca waved a small wave. "Yo, nice to meet ya."

"Oh, and you too!" The teacher said kindly and began the lesson.

Mecca leaned on her hand and began to fall asleep within the first ten minutes, Cten had fallen asleep when the lesson started. Suddenly there was a loud BANG on both their desks and bolted upright to see a girl with bright blue pigtails and an ACDC t-shirt.

"Wake up sleep-heads," she said, "class is over!" She laughed at their startled faces. "I'm Don." She turned around to see the green-haired kid yelling at Dib. "Linux, shut up about your damn computer!"

"NEVAR!" he shouted back and dragged Dib out of the room.

Don sighed. "Well, don't be tardy to your next class, guys." she smiled and followed the two boy.

Mecca groaned and stood up, stretching. "Well, that was the most boring class I've ever had."

"Yeah, it sucked." Cten replied sleepily, not even getting up.

Mecca sighed, "Watch class do you have next?"

Cten glanced down at her schedule and groaned. "Gym..."

Mecca groaned also. "Dude, that class was horrible on Irk, it can't be any better here."

"Especially since Nemo and Zim have that class, they're gonna be gawking at every girl in booty shorts they see."

"And you have to wear them too." Mecca sighed. "Earth school sucks."

"Agreed."

"Well we better get to class." Mecca smirked. "Have fun in gym."

"Yeah, sure." Cten sighed and went to gym.

Everyone was ready for gym class and sat on the bleachers as Coach took roll. "CTEN!" He screamed.

She stood up and saluted, "HERE, SIR!"

"AIDEN!" He called out and looked over to the door just as a boy with dark brown hair and gym clothes walked into the class.

"Here, coach." He said coolly, "I was getting my new schedule." He sat down.

Cten's eyes widened and she grinned, jumping up and tackling the boy. "AIDEN!"

He caught her and hugged her lightly. "Cten, I figured you'd be here with your brother. Light, Kiki, and Zena came here with me."

Nemo and Zim were sitting behind them. "Hey dude!" Zim smiled.

"Why is there an 18 year old in this class?" Nemo asked.

"HE'S JUST AN EARLY BLOOMER!" Coach yelled. "HE'S GOING TO BE OUR STAR ATHLETE!"

"Eh...great..." Aiden said with an annoyed sigh.

"DOGEBALL!" Coach screamed, throwing a dodge ball at Nemo's face causing a nosebleed.

"Hey, Nemo," Cten said with a smirk, "you get hurt or ya just happy to see me in booty shorts?"

"BOTH!" Nemo yelled.

"You want that nose bloodier?" Cten asked annoyed, situating herself to sit in Aiden's lap.

Aiden just slid her to sit beside him. "Well, I think coach said dodge ball." He picked up the ball beside Nemo and threw it at Zim's face, causing them both to have nosebleeds.

"THE PAIIIIINNNNN!" Zim screeched.

"You're so cool, Aiden!" Cten said with stars in her eyes along with a group of girls behind her that were squealing.

Zim and Nemo rolled their eyes. "He's not that cool." They both said as they stuffed their noses with tissues.

Then a heated game of boys vs girls dodge ball began, though Aiden singlehandedly won for the boys, though the girls were practically (at times even literally) asking him to hit them.

The day continued on like that until everyone returned home, though some had to walk home because they missed the buses.

When they got home they mostly retreated to their rooms, except for Light, Kiki, and Cten who were all fighting over the TV remote.

"Cten," Zim said, "You're fighting with SIR units. They're like 6 years old or something."

"Hey!" Kiki squealed. "I'm older than you, even!"

"Whatever," Cten said and stood up, "It's late, I'm going to bed."

"...It's 5:00..." Kiki said.

"I SAID I'M GOING TO BED!" Cten shouted and turned and stomped to her room.


	9. Chapter 9

_I looked around. I was on a strange planet. I was alone, in the middle of a clearing in what seemed to be a forest. I looked into the forest and inched closer to the edge of the clearing but then I heard the sound of someone struggling behind me. I turned around to see my Marked friends 'playing' with Blade. He was tied up in thorns and they were torturing him and seducing him, though he was in too much pain to even notice them. I took a step back, it looked sick. Miu laughed and wrapped thorns around her hand, punching him across the face, taking off a chunk of skin. He cried out in anguish and then glared at them. He yelled words that sounded familiar, he repeated them over and over again. They were three words, though I'm not sure the language, with every time he repeated them it was like gears slowly turning inside of me, changing me inside. "PETERET! OCCIDERE! PERDAT!" Soon, though, he bled to death and his words became weaker and weaker until he finally stopped. The girls had long run off, their eyes red and full of blood lust, and I didn't feel like myself. I soon didn't just feel like someone else, I was someone else._

Cten sat up and screamed, though she covered her mouth tightly so she wouldn't wake the boy next to her. She felt a stinging around her mouth and removed her hands, her razor sharp nails were stained with her own blood. She hissed but then slowly stopped. She liked it. She liked the feel of blood on her hands, the feel of tearing into flesh, she loved it, she craved it. She put a gentle hand on her love, and slowly pressed her nail into his cheek, but then stopped. She didn't want to hurt him. She jumped up and opened the window. She couldn't hurt anyone she cared about, and the only way to prevent that was to leave. She jumped out the window, twisting her ankle with a soft _crack_. The pain shot up her leg and she fell to the ground, crying out like a wild animal. She cried out because it hurt, but she cried out because she liked it. She was confused so she got up and ran. She ran but something made her stop at a certain house. It was a dark house, the only light for a few blocks was a dim street lamp above her and the soft blue glow of the laser fence. She reached out and touched the fence, and jerked her hand away at the sound of sizzling skin. She jumped over the fence and teleported into the house. She didn't know which room she was in, she didn't remember the dark-haired boy sleeping in the bed, but she would never forget how warm he was, his blood-curdling screams, or how quickly he became cold. She would always remember the look on his sister's face when she walked in to discover her brother brutally murdered. The rest came in flashes of memory. Purple hair dyed red, the skull necklace embedded in the girl's own skull, the crunching noise of bone. The man mourning the death of his children, their blood smearing on his white lab coat. Broken glass littering the lawn from her escape out of the third story window, the man following after her head first. Another skull crushed and she smiled. It almost sounded like a sad story to her, though she had created it with her own hands. She teleported away to that unknown planet to meet her new friends.

The sun rose and Hunter turned over to greet his wife for another day, but he discovered he was alone in the bed. He got up and went to the kitchen, assuming she had already woken up and began fixing breakfast (for herself, of course). Unfortunately, she wasn't there. The only ones there were Aiden and Zim. "Hey," Hunter asked urgently, "have you seen Cten?"

"No," Aiden said, a bit concerned. "What happened to your cheek?"

"What are you talking about?" Hunter said, reaching up to his cheek and feeling dried blood. "I don't know how this happened...but that's not my main concern right now. Cten never leaves the house this early, she's...actually a bit too lazy to do that, I hate to say. But, this means that something strange has happened, and-"

"DUDE!" They heard an excited yell from the kitchen, a fimiliar girly voice. "SOMEONE DIED LAST NIGHT!"

Hunter ran into the living room, stopping in his tracks when he saw who it was. "Sam!"

She looked away from the TV and smiled. "Brother!" She cried out and hugged him. "I thought you were dead!"

He hugged her back softly, not quite sure what was going on. "I thought you were..."

"I was, but now I'm not!" She grinned and squeezed him tighter, burying her face in his shoulder.

"Uh...How...?" He asked.

She didn't have time to answer, since Aiden interrupted. "Guys," he said, "check this out." He turned up the volume of the TV.

"_Last night, Dib Membrane, Gazline Membrane, and their father the famous Professor Membrane were all found dead at their house. The two children were murdered and the father had commited suicide late last night..."_

"Yeah, the douche kid and his family were killed." Hunter said, annoyed with the memories of what had happened between the boy and his wife.

"Yeah, but of course, who would have any reason to kill him?" Aiden asked, as though the answer were obvious.

Hunter rolled his eyes. "This doesn't mean Cten did it... She's not like that."

"No, she may not be, but activated Marked are definitely like that." Aiden said.

Hunter's eyes widened. "She..."

"Only, who would have activated her? I'm pretty sure I'm the only one here besides her who knows the code, and she can't activate herself..." Aiden trailed off, thinking.

"IT WAS YOU!" Sam screamed, pointing at Aiden.

"Why would I do it?" Aiden asked.

"Uh...maybe you didn't mean to?" she suggested innocently.

"It's in a different language, I wouldn't accidentally start speaking in Latin."

"Oh...maybe it was a dream!" Sam suggested...again.

"Well, she is a telepath, and she could've been receiving memories from a nearby Marked. Which would not only mean she was activated, but it would also mean there's still a Marked on Earth."

"AH HELP!" An inevitable scream from the kitchen was heard.

"Zim!" Aiden rushed to the kitchen, followed by the others, to see Zim on the ground with a vine-covered Irken girl ontop of him.

"My Zimmy, I finally found you again!" She said, nuzzling his face and causing a flower to bloom on his cheek.

"GET THE HELL OFF OF ME! YOU ARE NOT WORTHY TO TOUCH ME-... is that a daffodil? I love those!"

"I knew they were your favorite..." She smiled, petting his face. "I know everything about you...so I infused a daffodil to your face!"

"...infused?"

"It'll be there forever and ever and you'll remember me for the rest of your natural life." She smiled, planting a soft kiss on his lips like rose petals.

"AHHH! GET OFF OF ME! YOUR LOVE BURNS!" He squirmed underneath of her.

"No use resisting…"

Aiden just walked over and kicked her off of him. "Found the Marked. Surprisingly, that was easy."

Sam smiled. "Yay! Zim was helpful!"

"For once." Hunter smirked.

"AH WHAT WAS THAT THING!" Zim squirmed away from the girl who was pinned under Aiden's foot, hissing and clawing at his leg.

"It's a Marked." Aiden said. "Though she does seem to be activated, for some reason she didn't kill you."

"If Cten was activated and in the same room as me, how come she didn't kill me?" Hunter asked.

"Well…that's interesting. I suppose love could be a weakness in the activation of a Marked." Aiden said.

"LOVE AND GLITTER AND RAINBOWS AND LURVE!" Sam squealed happily, latching herself to Zim, though he was still on the ground and she was on her knees, hugging him into her boobs.

"Eh…" Zim's face was a dark red, and he had to resist from grabbing one.

"YAAAY LOVE!" Sam jumped up and round-house kicked Zim. "And if you ever reach for me like that again, you'll be turned into a giiiiirl! WITH LOVE AND GLITTER AND RAINBOWS AND LURVE!"

"Sam," Hunter said, warningly, "calm down. We do not round-house kick our 'friends'."

"I know, I know. I remember last time I did that it ended badly by beginning a war…" she pouted.

"Um, okay then…" Zim said, still staring at her chest.

"Hunter, can I pleeeaase round house kick this guy!"

"…Okay, fine. Just once." He said, emphasizing the one by holding up one finger to her.

She roundhouse kicked him, though spinning to kick him several times in the face, it was technically one round-house kick.

Zim ran off to sulk in his little emo corner, Hunter just shook his head and sighed. He then turned to Aiden. "So what should we do about Cten…?"

"I suppose we should find her and deactivate her so she'll be herself again." He looked down at Miu. "Where are the Marked?"

"Peteret… Occidere… Perdat…" The Irken had become calm and was repeating those words.

Aiden sighed. "Is anyone in here a Marked."

Sam raised her hand, her eyes blood red.

Hunter's eyes were beginning to fade red, but he was seemingly able to control it a little.

"Tranquillatas. Amorem. Vitam." Aiden said, clearly and loudly. All three of the Marked's eyes returned to normal.

"WHOAH! WHAT JUST HAPPENED!" Sam asked excitedly.

"You were activated, but I deactivated all of you." Aiden explained. "Now, Miu, where are the other Marked?"

"Um…if I tell you will you let me have Zim?" She asked sweetly.

Aiden thought for a moment. "Eh, sure. We don't need him."

Zim screamed and hid in a nearby cupboard. Miu smiled. "They're simply destroying the universe wherever they please. If there's a certain place that they want destroyed, they'll destroy it. Now let me have Zim."

"Sorry, that wasn't a real answer. Leave." Aiden lifted his foot off of her and kicked her toward the door.

She began to reach for the cupboard door, but Aiden stepped on her arm, pinning it to the ground. "My boots have spikes in the bottom, I know how to activate them. Are you going to leave peacefully, or should this end badly?"

"Zim…" She whispered, about to cry. He pushed down on her arm a little harder with his boot and spikes popped out, embedding themselves in her arm. She screamed, her hand twitching violently. He lifted his boot off, leaving the spikes in her arm, and picked her up, throwing her out the back door.

"Zim, she's gone." Aiden said.

"I know…but now I'm scared of you…" Zim whimpered from his hiding spot.

Aiden sighed and kicked the cupboard before leaving the room, smiling satisfied as Zim screamed like a little school girl. Aiden sat on the couch and pulled a device out of his PAK. Everyone gathered around, curiously watching, Nemo and Mecca now joining the small group in the living room.

"Where have you two been?" Zim asked, noticing Mecca's messed up hair and the red marks of handcuffs on Nemo's wrists.

"In Nemo's room." Mecca replied, smirking.

"Congrats." Zim said, giving Nemo a thumbs up, Nemo grinned as he returned the thumbs up.

"So, crackers, what's crack-a-lackin'?" Mecca asked, looking at the holographic map coming from Aiden's device.

"Cten's been activated and we're trying to find her." Aiden explained as the red blip showed up on the map. "There she is."

"She's been chipped?" Zim asked.

"So have you." Aiden replied as if it were common. "Purple's orders when you were younger, you and the girls got chipped in case you got lost or threw a princess fit and ran away."

"Yeah, that sounds like something Cten would do." Zim laughed.

"He was mainly talking about you." Aiden said, still looking at the map.

Zim returned to his emo corner for more sulking.

"Sooo…where is she?" Mecca asked.

"Cooridantes 1,234.86; 7,456.59."

"English!"

"Planet Leon, genius." He said as if it were obvious. "You're Asian, aren't you supposed to be smart?"

"Says who?" Mecca pouted, hating being Asian. "Hater…"

Aiden looked up at everyone. "So who all's going?" Stupid question, everyone raised their hand. "Okay, so everyone go get ready and decide which Voot you're going to ride in since obviously we'll need to take a few."

Everyone nodded and ran off to pack for a great adventure.


	10. Chapter 10

Mecca loaded a few more bags into the back of her Voot and turned around to see Clyde. He held up a small suitcase, messily filled with clothes. "Sis, put mine in there, I can't reach!"

She let out a laugh. "Ha! What you thinkin'? You ain't comin'!" She continued trying to shove another bag into the Voot.

"B-But…why!" He whined.

"You're too young." She turned him around and patted him on the head. "Go back inside with Arline."

"But she's in a wheelchair!" He cried.

"So? That's more reason for you to stay. Make sure she doesn't roll down a hill or something."

"Her chair has brakes!"

"Whatever!" Mecca said, getting fed up with him. "The point is that you are staying here!"

Clyde simply stuck his tongue out at her and walked off, grumbling to himself"

Mecca finished putting the stuff in the Voot and walked off to meet the others.

Clyde looked around the corner he hid behind and jumped on board the Voot in the trunk, hiding beneath other peoples' stuff.

Aiden drove the Voot, calmly and pretty much bored as he played an uninteresting game of iSpy with Zena.

"I spy something…white!"

"…A star…?"

"Yay! Now I spy something…yellow."

"…A star?"

"Whoah! You're like a genius…"

Light sat at the back of the Voot on the floor, listening to his music player. Kiki sat down next to him and plucked an earbud from his ear, putting it in her own. "What are you listening to?"

"Some music." Light said, bored.

"What kind of music is it?" She asked.

"You can hear, can't you?" He asked, annoyed.

"I've just never heard of this kind of music before…" She said softly.

He looked at her as if she were insane. "How could you have never heard of rock music before?"

She looked down. "Well…I don't know…"

"Nice." Light said, raising an eyebrow.

Kiki just smiled, embarrassed, her face now glowing red with blushing. Light smirked, patting her head, causing her to blush even more, a cute and innocent expression on her face. He kissed her on the forehead and looked away, a light blush on his face. She smiled and cuddled up to him. He sighed and put his arm around her.

"Can I pick a song?" she asked timidly.

"Sure." He said, handing her his black iPod.

She scrolled through the songs and realized she didn't know any of them so she picked a random one. She smiled, it started out pretty and slow, like a music box. Though suddenly, it sped up into a screamo song. She screamed and flinched, holding onto Light tighter.

He smirked. "Can't handle it?"

"I-I can handle it…" She said, loosening her iron grip on him. "I just didn't expect that…"

"Uh-huh." Len smirked and held her tighter, this time picking a song that wasn't as 'surprising'.

There was a banging sound coming from the trunk of the Voot. Mecca turned around. "What's that!"

Nemo looked at the small door between the Voot and the trunk. "I'll find out!" He said, being the brave man. He opened the door and everything spilled out into the Voot. Bags of stuff, suitcases, and a small, troublesome boy. "Hey, the Voot had a baby!" Nemo cried out happily.

Char punched him in the face. "Idiot!"

Mecca put the Voot on auto pilot and came back to see what the fuss was about. "Oh my God, Clyde!" She looked at the gasping boy with anger and disbelief. "What are you doing here! I told you to stay!"

"I'm not a kid…!" He explained between attempts to catch his breath. The trunk isn't exactly the place with the most oxygen. "I-I can do anything you…big kids can!"

Mecca face palmed him.

Char crossed her arms. "Sometimes I wonder if the male gender even has a brain."

Mecca nodded. "I agree." She went back to the wheel. "Ugh, Clyde! Just wait until we get home! You're gonna be in huge trouble!"

Clyde just smirked. "Too bad we don't have time to go back home. You know, whole universe at stake and such." He smiled smugly, as if he owned the world. "So looks like I'm hangin' out with you, big sis."

"But what if Arline rolls down a hill?" Nemo asked, earning a facepalm from Char.

"Dear God, what's wrong with boys…" Mecca said, rubbing her temples from frustration. "Clyde, go sit down over there. When we get home, you're grounded for a month. So enjoy your freedom while you have it."

"I get to come along!" Clyde said happily, sitting in the passenger seat.

"That was my seat…" Nemo said sadly.

"Too bad." She snapped, still angry with Clyde. She turned around to see Nemo sulking in the corner. "Don't sulk." She said playfully.

"But that was the seat by you…!" He whined like a child.

"You can come sit in my lap." She suggested with a wink.

"I'd rather you sit in my lap." He smirked and scooted her out of the seat, sitting in it, and lifting her onto his lap.

She giggled. "Whichever makes you feel better."

"Well, if you feel something poke you…" He laughed.

She reached around and slapped him playfully. "Don't be such a pervert."

He lightly touched the spot on his cheek where she slapped him and smirked. "That's hot."

She smirked back and leaned closer to his face. "Oh really…?"

Clyde stood up in his seat and leaped for Nemo, pinning him against the window, squishing his face on the cold glass while holding him in place by his Vortain horns. "DON'T RAPE MY SISTER, BAD MAN!" he said, pinning his knee against Nemo's back.

"I couldn't help it!" Nemo said, almost in tears. "She was seducing meeee!"

"Clyde!" Mecca scolded. "Get off of him! It wasn't rape if nothing was happening…yet!"

"He's a bad man!" The child explained. "I've gotta be a good brother and protect my helpless sister against perverts and rapists!"

"It's not rape if it's willing…" Nemo added, earning him a knee in the back and his face smushed further into the window.

"My sister is a saint!" Clyde cried out.

She face palmed. "That doesn't matter! I'm not a nun or anything, so I can do what I want!"

"You're supposed to be clean!"

"Actually, she was pretty dirty last night…" Nemo commented.

"SHUT UP!" Clyde screamed, hitting him on the head.

"Okay, I'll shut up now…"

"Don't hit him!" Mecca said, prying her brother off of Nemo and placing him beside her. "You're younger than me! I can take care of myself better than you can!"

"I'm a man, you're a girl!" Clyde retorted.

"Actually, she's more of a man than you are, trust me…"

"I thought you were going to shut up?" He asked, annoyed.

""Okay, everyone shut up!" Mecca shouted. "Clyde, go sit down! Nemo, you sit down in an opposite chair from him!"

"Yes ma'am…" Nemo sulked and pulled a back seat out of the floor and sat in it, sticking his tongue out at Clyde.

Clyde flipped off Nemo and pouted in his seat.

Mecca pushed the auto pilot button so they would simply follow the others and stood up. "Clyde, don't you ever do that again or you'll be in bigger trouble."

" I was protecting you!" He said defensively.

"I don't need protecting!" She said back and went to sit with Char in the back, away from the boys.

Char sighed and shook her head. "No brains…"

Zim screamed again. "Sam! Help! Sadiki is trying to eat me!"

Sadiki smiled and said a bit too innocently, "No I'm nooot…"

Sam smiled evilly. "NOT IF I EAT YOU FRIST!" she screamed, tackling Zim to the floor and biting his neck.

"AAHHH HUNTER! YOUR SISTERS ARE CRAZY!" He cried out.

"Sorry, I'm busy driving." Hunter said, an amused smirk on his face.

"But I see the auto pilot on!" Zim whined.

"…Still busy."

Zim cried out in fear as Sam started licking his cheek. "NNOOOOO SHE'S TASTING ME! DON'T EAT ME!"

"What's the magic wooooord~?" Sam teased.

"Alakazam?" Zim asked.

"Hmmm… Close enough!" Sam said happily and got off of him.

"I'm aliv-" Though his cheers were stopped when he looked down at his arm and saw that Sadiki had sunk her razor teeth into his flesh and was happily enjoying the taste of his blood and he screamed.

"Haha, Sadiki's gonna eat you!" Sam laughed.

"SHE _IS_ EATING ME!" Zim shouted, pointing to Sadiki's pleased face.

Hunter sighed, getting tired of Zim's constant screaming. "Okay, Sadiki. Let's leave Zim alone until we get off the Voot."

She grumbled and let go of him, giving him that eye signal that meant "I'll get you later…" and latched onto Sam's arm the same way she had Zim's.

"NOOOOO! DON'T LEECH ME!" She screamed, being overdramatic. "I'm going to diiieee a horrible leechy deeeaaath!"

They all stopped when they heard Aiden's voice over the intercom. "We're close to the planet Cten is on," he announced, "so everyone get prepared to land."

They landed the Voot in a clearing in the strange looking forest and stepped out into an unknown world, untouched by the universe outside.


	11. Chapter 11

Sam looked at a random creature that looked like a mix between several different small animals. "Whoa! What's that!" She squealed, causing it to skitter back into the forest where it came from.

Clyde walked up to a plant that was glowing blue. He slowly reached out and touched it lightly, causing it to close up and squirt a glowing blue goo at him. "Ewww…" He said, looking down at his arms, they soon started to glow. "Cool…"

"Clyde!" Mecca scolded. "Don't poke stuff, it could be dangerous!"

"I'm glowing!" He said, pointing to his glowing blue skin.

"I can see that, but don't go around poking things!" Mecca said, firmly. "Now get that glowing goo off of you, also."

Clyde grumbled, taking off his jacket. "Yes ma'am…" He said, using the jacket to wipe the goo off and then tossing the jacket aside as his glowing faded. "Aww…"

"That's better." She said before turning back to Aiden. "So, where is Cten on this planet?"

He looked down at the tracker. "She's not far from where we are, so we should start walking."

And so they did, they walked through the forest. "What're we gonna do when we find her?" Zim asked.

Aiden shrugged. "I guess we'll just take her back or something…"

"This'll be fun!" Clyde said excitedly, deciding to pick a fight with a leafy plant, giving it a swift punch. "It'll be action packed and dangerous!" He gave it a high kick and the plant swatted back, but he dodged. "Ahaha!" He grinned successfully, doing a sideways, spinning kick in the air just to show off.

Mecca sighed and grabbed his hand. "Clyde, calm down."

"Fine…" He said, pouting.

After a few minutes of walking. They reach a town, though it's not a pretty sight. Most of the wooden buildings are on fire, dead bodies piled up outside of those houses, people screaming and trying to hide only to be killed by the few Marked there. They soon spotted Cten.

She was lifting up a small child Darth Vader style, with her hand out, using her telekinesis to lift up the child by its throat and strangling it before ripping off the child's limbs one by one, blood splattering everywhere as the child screamed in pain, struggling until it bled to death and was dropped to the ground due to lost interest as Cten ran off to find another victim.

Mecca gasped and covered Clyde's eyes, since this definitely wasn't a scene for a 12 year old to see.

"I wanna see!" He whined.

Char chuckled coldly, "No you don't, kid."

"They're definitely activated." Aiden said, studying the scene below. "We need to deactivate them before they kill anyone else."

Char put a hand on the handle of the sword that was attached around her waist. "We could just kill the fuckers."

"Well, we could…" Aiden said, considering it carefully. "But we shouldn't. They don't know what they're doing, plus they're hard to kill in their activated mode."

She removed her hand from her sword. "Fine."

They looked back down at the scene and made eye contact with Cten. She turned to the others, screaming something in Latin and then teleported away, the other Marked disappearing from sight as fast as possible with the help of their powers.

"Shit…" Char hissed under her breath.

"Aren't their senses heightened when they're activated?" Sadiki asked.

"Yeah, they do." Aiden replied.

Sadiki put her hands on her hips. "Then maybe you guys should've kept your mouths shut! Where's Cten now, Aiden?"

He looked down at the GPS and sighed. "She's on another planet."

"How far is that planet?" Nemo asked. "Surely she can't teleport too far at one time, right?"

"Well…" Aiden hesitated. "Because she's activated, she's also a lot stronger… She traveled to a planet that is four planets away."

"Damn!" Char exclaimed. "So I think we should make a plan for next time, instead of just standing there like a bunch of retards. The more prepared we are, the better chance we have."

He nodded. "That's a good idea, but we're not going to go in and kill them."

Their planning was interrupted when a Marked jumped out of nowhere, attacking Nemo with skilled moves. Nemo screamed and tried to fight back but realized it was hopeless and hauled ass into the forest like an idiot, the Marked following quickly behind. Char pulled out her sword and ran in after them, followed by Aiden to make sure no one got hurt.

He ran into the forest and tackled the Marked to the ground, letting Nemo and Char run to a safe distance and soon retreat back to the others.

He looked down at the Marked, and looked down at it, his breath catching when he saw the familiar face. "…Erin…" He could hardly believe that the sharp-toothed, red-eyed, squirming, hissing, clawing Marked below him was Erin. She scratched him across the face and he quickly remembered what he was doing. "Tranquillatas, amorem, vitam." He watched as her eyes returned to the green color they used to be, her body becoming calm and her face seeming a bit dazed and confused.

"…A-Aiden…?" She asked, not sure where she was.

He smirked down at her. "Yeah."

She hugged him tightly around the neck and he wrapped his arms around her middle. "What's going on…?" She whispered in his ear. "Was I activated? How many others are activated…?"

"Well…to put it simply, some idiot said the activation code on Makku and the Universe is slowly being destroyed planet by planet."

Erin pulled away from the hug. "…So almost every marked in the universe is activated!" She stood up. "What about the Princesses? With Red's training, they were strong even without being activated…"

"Cten is the only Princess I know that's been activated." He explained, getting up beside her.

"So you don't know about Sprint… Well, either way, we're all screwed. There's no way we can kill or deactivate over a hundred billion Marked."

"Not unless we get them all on the same planet, which I doubt we can do."

Erin shook her head. "There's too many, we need to find the Princesses and hide out somewhere until this is over… They won't destroy their own planet, so we should deactivate Cten, find Sprint and see if we need to deactivate her, and take them both to Makku where they'll be safe, and all your friends too. Then all we can do is wait, when there's nothing left, they'll deactivate themselves."

"Yeah, that's the only thing we can do."

"So where are the girls?"

"Cten is on another planet about 4 planets away and Sprint's chip isn't working…" He said, his voice lowering when he noticed that about Sprint. The fact that she didn't show up on the GPS meant that either her chip wasn't working, or she was dead.

"Well, let's go get Cten and hope for the best for Sprint. She's strong, she's smart, I'm sure she can figure out to come to Makku…"

He nodded. "Let's go back to Mecca and the others and go back to the Voot."

Erin nodded. "Yeah… Um…A-Aiden…" She blushed shyly.

He turned towards her. "Yeah?"

She leaned right in front of him, got on her tip toes and kissed him, wrapping her arms around his shoulders, though she pulled away before Aiden could even react. She stood in front of him, looking down and blushing. "I…um…I missed you…a lot…and…I'm glad you're safe…" She then walked off, heading toward the others.

Aiden just stared after her before following her back to the others.

"So what's the plan?" Char asked.

"We find Cten and hide out on Makku until this is all over." Erin explained.

"Well, Arline is still on Earth…" Sam reminded everyone.

"Then when we get Cten, we'll drop you guys off on Makku then go back for Arline."

"We have a few human friends…" Char also said.

Erin sighed. "We'll get them too."

"So let's hurry before they reach Earth." Aiden said, causing everyone to hurry into their Voots and on to the next planet.


	12. Chapter 12

Everyone got off of their Voots and waited on Aiden for directions. "We need to go this way." He said, pointing south.

"We don't all need to go." Erin said. "The bigger the group, the more they'll be suspicious. So me, Aiden, Char, and Mecca should go. The rest of you stay, and I mean it."

Mecca looked at Clyde sternly. "Did you hear her, Clyde? You stay."

"Yes ma'am…" Clyde pouted, getting back on the Voot.

The three followed Aiden in the direction of Cten and to a small house, they looked through the window to see a horrifying scene.

Cten was on the ground, ripping the guts out of a person and throwing them randomly at the walls of the empty room. She was ignoring a boy who was huddled in the corner, watching this with wide eyes.

Aiden quietly opened the door and walked in, not making a noise.

Cten's antennae twitched as if she had heard something, but she ignored it and looked up, seeming to just now notice the boy. She jumped up and launched herself at the child.

Aiden quickly shouted the deactivation code to save the child. "TRANQUILLATAS, AMOREM, VITAM!"

She barely missed the child, hitting her head on the wall as the child crawled away from her and into the other corner. She sat up, rubbing her head, her eyes now back to the purple color they were. "What the hell…?" She looked down at the body that was ripped to shreds, then down at her hands. "…shit…did I do that…?"

"You've done a lot more than that" Aiden said as Mecca went over to the child.

The child hugged Mecca, crying and saying words in another language. She rubbed his back. "It's okay…"

The child looked at the body in the middle of the room, speaking in bad English. "…P-Pa…pa…"

"Oh…" Mecca said looking down at the child. "That's your Papa…? I'm sorry." She hugged him tightly. He hugged her back. Just then two younger girls peeked out of the closet, the slightly older one carrying the tiny one and they went over to the boy. Mecca looked at them all. "There's more of you? Are you two okay?"

The three kids talked in alien language, then the boy said to Mecca. "We okay…"

Cten had been staring at the body the whole time, as if trying to remember what all had happened.

Erin went over to her, offering out a hand to help her up. "It's okay, Cten. You didn't know what you were doing…so you really can't blame yourself…"

"Don't touch me" Cten said coldly, getting up herself and wiping her hands on her tattered, already bloody shirt.

Aiden put a hand on her shoulder. "Cten…you didn't know what you were doing, she's right, it's not your fault."

"I killed innocent people. No matter what, I should've had enough control over this to restrain myself from becoming a murderer…"

"There's no way you could've controlled yourself after you were activated." Aiden said, trying to calm her down.

"Uncle Red had thought there was a way…even with all the tests and training, though, it was unsuccessful…" Cten said as if it were her own failure.

"All the ways were unsuccessful, there's no way to stop it."

Cten sighed. "Well, let's get off of this hell hole and get to Makku."

"Your telepathic skills have improved, Princess." Erin commented.

"Shut the hell up, I don't want to hear your crap." Cten hissed, shoving past the shorter girl and out the door just to teleport to the Voot.

Erin sighed. "Just as stubborn as always…" She looked back at Mecca and the three children then turned back to Aiden. "Should we bring the kids? I'm not sure if we have enough room, but I wouldn't feel right just leaving them here…"

Before Aiden could even answer, Mecca answered for him by shaking her head. "We have to take them, we can't leave them!"

"Then I guess they ride with you, since I assume Cten's going to ride with Hunter." Erin said.

Mecca nodded and smiled. "Also, Clyde can have some more kids his age around too." She turned to the kids. "Come with us, okay?"

The boy thought for a moment then explained it to the girls in their language. They nodded and he turned to Mecca and nodded to her.

"Follow me." She said, taking the kids to the Voot and got in, starting it and setting the auto pilot for Planet Makku then went back to introduce Clyde to the kids. "Hey Clyde, I found some kids you can be friends with, come meet them."

Clyde came out of the back room and into the main area. "Cool! Hi!" He said.

Reddi glared down at the floor. "H-Hi…" He said in bad English.

"What's wrong with you?" Clyde asked, rudely.

Mecca pulled him aside. "You need to be gentle and nice to them, their dad was just killed."

Clyde sighed. "But he talks weird…"

She rolled her eyes. "That's because he's not from our planet and doesn't know our language well, but you can still be friends."

Clyde rejoined the three. "What's your name? I'm Clyde and I'm twelve years old!"

"I Reddi. 11 year old." The boy said. He was about Clyde's age, only a little taller and more muscular. He had maroon eyes and strange tribal tattoos all over his body. He was only wearing tattered brown pants that were so worn that they looked like long shorts. His skin was a brownish color. Other than that though, he looked similar to an Irken. He turned to his sisters. "Ecudortni sevlesruoy." He said.

The youngest one blushed. "Aim. 4!" She said, Clyde assumed that was her name. She had lighter skin than her brother, and lavender eyes. She wore faded and dirty overall-skirt, but nothing underneath and not even any shoes. She stuck her thumb in her mouth. Her antennae had a swirling pattern, almost like targets.

Reddi nudged his other sister and she growled. "Fire…8…" She reluctantly said. She had orange eyes and antennae that flowed down like transparent black ribbons. She wore an orange, red, and white tie-dye dress. She had burn scars all over her.

Cten teleported onto the ship. Sadiki looked up from her spot on the floor to see the princess dripping with blood, covered in bruises and cuts, and her clothes barely even covering her because they were so ripped. Sam and Zim looked up too, but the three decided to stay out of it when Hunter stood up from his chair.

"Cten…I'm glad you're okay." He said

"Yeah, me too…" She said, sadly. "…I'm glad you're okay…that I didn't hurt you too…"

"We figured out that the Marked won't hurt people they really care about in activated mode." He explained.

"That's good…too bad I was still a blood thirsty murderer."

"Yeah…but you're not anymore." He said, pulling her into a tight hug.

She hugged him back, not caring that she was getting blood on him, and she started to cry, burying her face in his shoulder. He rubbed her back comfortingly.

"Such a cry baby Princess…" Sadiki said annoyingly, earning a telekinetic slap across the face.

Hunter smirked at her. "You deserved that."

"Shut up…" Sadiki pouted.

Hunter felt Cten calm down and pulled away a little so he could look at her. "Are you feeling better?"

She nodded.

He smiled at her. "That's good."

Cten nodded. "Let's go to Makku now…"

Hunter nodded back and got in the driver seat to drive them to Makku.

The Voot doors opened, revealing the peaceful planet of Makku. It was silent, because it was mostly uninhabited. Clyde jumped out of the Voot immediately and stretched, breathing in fresh air. "Well, this sure is a refreshing change from death and destruction! And it looks a lot like Irk, too!"

Mecca agreed with a giggle as she hopped out of the Voot, followed by everyone else unloading their Voots.

Erin motioned to the extremely large house, though house would be an understatement. "I have a house here, it's pretty much a mansion so it'll be big enough for all of us and the humans if some of you don't mind sharing a room. It's an eight bedroom house, though it's a five story house and every floor has it's own bathroom." She explained. "Aiden and I will drive two Voots to Earth and pick up your Human friends and Arline then come back here. Hunter, Mecca, and Char, you guys are in charge. Make sure there's no activated Marked, if there is then the deactivation code is on a sticky note on the fridge."

Hunter, Mecca, and Char nodded and then they all began to haul their belongings into the house.

The two Voots landed on Earth, only to see Marked running loose on the planet. Erin heard Aiden's voice over the intercom as they landed in front of Zim's old house. "You go get Arline and I'll find the humans, we have to hurry."

"Okay." Erin said, jumping out of the Voot and running into the house, wheeling Arline quickly out to the Voot and helping her in then loading in her wheelchair. She then got into the driver seat and called Aiden on the communicator.

He immediately picked up. "Hey, I got the humans, start heading this way." She then drove the Voot towards them and parked it next to them. Aiden shoved in a blue-haired girl, a blonde girl, and a boy with black and green hair. He then got in and shut the door and Erin quickly drove off into space.

"Okay, everyone keep calm, Earth is being attacked as you saw…so we're taking you somewhere safe." Aiden explained/

"…by aliens?" Linux asked.

"Yes, by the Marked." Aiden replied.

Linux then got up and started doing an annoying dance, singing "I TOLD YA SO! I SAID, I TOLD YA SO! WHUT! I TOLD YA SOO!"

Melissa sighed and Don tried to ignore him.

Aiden looked annoyed. "Are you quite done?"

Linux nodded and sat down. "I was right about the aliens." He said calmly.

"Uh-huh, that's nice." Aiden said, looking out the window as the Voot landed in front of the house. "We're now on a safe planet that the Marked won't attack."

"OH MY GOD ALIEN PLANET!" Linux screamed, jumping out and holding his breath.

Don just slid out of the Voot and helped Melissa out. "Dude, there's oxygen."

Linux collapsed on the ground, gasping for breath.

Don shook her head. "I'm embarrassed to be related to you."

"I can understand why." Aiden said.

Don and Melissa decided to ignore Linux and follow Erin into the house.

Aiden looked back at the green-haired idiot, who was now laying in the grass, mumbling to himself.

"…Note, alien grass looks like Earth grass…" He pulled out a notepad and wrote that down. "Hm…maybe a cloaking system?"

"This planet is almost exactly like Earth…" Aiden said.

"WHAOH!" Linux jumped up and looked around at all the plants that were similar to Earth.

Aiden sighed. "Just get inside."

"It seems everyone's already claimed rooms, so the last room on the top floor is for the humans, I'll be sharing a room with the girls, and Aiden will get to share a room with Zim and Nemo…"

Aiden sighed and shook his head.

Erin leaned close to Aiden, whispering in his ear. "You and I could share a room…" She suggested, giggling.

Aiden smirked at her. "That'd be fine with me."

Erin's face flushed blue with blush. "W-What…?"

Aiden smirked wider. "I'm just teasing you, we couldn't…even if I wanted to."

"Why not?" Erin asked, curiously.

"Well, all of the rooms are taken."

"Well, the human girls could stay with the other girls and the human boy can stay with Zim and Nemo…" She shyly suggested.

"Well, it's up to you, but if you want to then just tell me." Aiden said coolly.

Erin's eyes sparkled like a dazed fangirl. "I wanna share a room with you Aidei-kun!"

"Er…okay then…" Aiden said slowly, surprised by her sudden girlish outburst.

She blushed awkwardly. "Uh…yeah…well, it's late…everyone should get to bed…"

"Yeah, it's been a long day, we need our rest." Aiden agreed and headed up to their rooms.

In the girl's rooms, everyone was ready to go to bed, except one hyped up little Irken.

Sam jumped from bed to bed, screaming in enjoyment. Zena watched her carefully. "That looks like much fun…may I join?"

"No you may not." Don said, wishing she could get to bed.

"Sam, get down." Char commaned.

Sam pounced onto her own bed, bouncing in a sitting position until she finally stopped. "Aww, you're no fun!"

"We want to go to bed." She argued.

"Then…you can sleep on that bed and I can jump on this one!" Sam happily suggested.

"You need sleep too, Sam." Char said.

"I need no sleep! I'm BURSTING with energy!" Sam screamed with an evil laugh.

"I bet that as soon as I turn off the lights, you'll be passed out on your bed." Don said, standing by the light switch.

"Pfft, nuh-uh!" Sam argued.

Don flipped the switch and Sam was out like a light.

Hunter slipped off his shirt, about to get his pajamas on when he heard Cten call out his name from the bed shyly.

"Hey, Hunter…?" She asked.

He turned to face her. "Yeah?"

"Have you thought about having kids yet…?" She looked down and blushed. "You know, since we're married and all…"

Hunter's face flushed and he mumbled as he spoke. "Well, uh…yeah…I guess…"

"Well, I was thinking we could start trying to have kids now…that is, if you're okay with it…" She said, looking up at him.

"You mean right now?" He asked, a bit surprised. "Are you sure you're ready?"

She nodded and blushed more. "I'm ready if you're ready…" She said, standing up.

He hesitated before pulling her closer to him and kissing her softly. She wrapped her arms around him, holding him tightly and angling her head to deepen the kiss. He picked her up and went over to the bed, laying her down gently before getting on top of her and continuing the kiss.

Erin walked out of the bathroom, now dressed in her pajamas, and walked back to her room and opened the door, only to be greeted by the sight of Aiden removing his shirt and revealing his toned, muscled, and lean upper body. Her face was almost pure blue as she blushed deeply.

"Oh, hey." Aiden said casually, folding up his shirt and laying it on the dresser.

She sat on the only bed in the room and looked at him. He had more scares than she had remembered, and he had also gotten stronger. "You've gotten more muscles since I last saw you, but of course the last time I saw you was over a transmission when we were ten…"

"Well, it has been about eight years." Aiden agreed.

"Yeah…"

"So…what have you been up to in the last eight years?" He asked her.

"Well, I became the ruler of this planet…I'm not even sure how it happened, exactly. I was sent here on a mission and I just ended up staying here." She explained, giggling nervously.

"That explains your house, then." He said, examining the nice furniture and the bedroom big enough to fit two large beds and still have plenty of room. "I was still serving on the Massive until the Marked activation…"

"Yeah…How were the Princesses? You know, before the activation."

"They were fine. Cten and Hunter had just been married, and Sprint was just the same." He said, sitting on the bed beside her to untie his shoes.

"That's good. How's your…" She gently touched the bandage on his arm that hid some deadly "tattoos".

"It's the same too…" Aiden said. "No one has seen it, thank God."

"That's good…" She said quietly.

"Yeah…" He said back, beginning a bit of an awkward silence.

She looked down and hesitated to speak. "Um…about earlier…when I…kissed…you…um…sorry about that…I'm not sure what came over me…"

He turned to face her after removing his second shoe and studied her face. "There's nothing to be sorry about," he said in his calm, confident voice, "I would have done it if you wouldn't have."

She blushed and looked at him surprised. "What do you mean…?"

He didn't bother to answer her question with words. He just pulled her towards him and kissed her deeply. After a moment, she responded by closing her eyes and kissing him back, holding him close. After a few minutes, Aiden broke the kiss.

"I never thought I'd see you again…" He said softly.

She leaned her head on his shoulder, slipping her hand into his and interlacing their fingers. "I thought you and forgotten about me…"

"How could I forget you?"

"We only worked together for three years…" She said.

"So? You didn't forget about me, did you?"

She blushed and answered his question. "I've been in love with you for ten years, how could I forget you…?"

"And so have I with you…" He said, kissing her forehead, holding her close as she wrapped her arms around him, hugging him tightly. After a few minutes of soft silence, Erin spoke up.

"It's been a long day…we should get some sleep…"

Aiden nodded in agreement. They both crawled under the covers together, Erin laying close to him as he put his arm around her protectively.

"Good night, Erin."

"Good night, Aiden…"

"I love you."

"…I love you too, Aiden…"


	13. Chapter 13

Cten hummed as she stood over the stove of their large kitchen, fixing breakfast for everyone.

Clyde walked in, holding Mecca's hand as he rubbed his eye. "Dang, Cten, could you have been any louder last night?" He yawned. "Our bedrooms are right next door!"

Cten blushed furiously and turned away from her pans of food. "You're just a kid, you're not supposed to know what we were doing!"

"I ain't no kid!" He pouted.

"Yes you are, Clyde. You're only twelve." Mecca said as she pulled him into a chair at the table.

They all looked over at Kiki when she walked in, her hair a complete rats nest, like it always is when she sleeps in her human form. She sleepily pulled out a chair and sat in it. Light followed behind her, messing up her hair even more as he passed her and sat in a chair next to her.

"Hey, I'm still sleepy…" She complained, rubbing her eyes.

Light smirked. "I can tell by her hair."

She obviously hadn't noticed her hair until just now since she reached up and felt it, letting out a sigh.

"It doesn't look that bad." Light said amused.

"Suuure…" she agreed sarcastically.

"I just wouldn't leave the house looking like that." He laughed.

She just got up out of her chair and left to brush her hair and change out of her PJs. Light stayed in the kitchen, deciding to be polite for once in his life and waited for her to return. Never the less, she returned a few moments later, tears in her eyes, and her pink hair brush tangled hopelessly in her hair. "Light, will you help me…?" She pleaded.

Light sighed and inspected the brush in her hair. "Fine…this might hurt." He firmly grasped the brush and pulled it out as carefully and quickly as he could, causing her to squeak and bite her lip to keep from crying out, tears streaming down her cheeks.

He looked at it and handed it back to her, a wad of pink hair stuck on the brush. "There." He said, then noticed her face. "You okay?"

She nodded, quietly and just changed back into her SIR unit form rather than trying to brush her hair again.

"That's better." Light said, the smirk returning to his face. Kiki just stuck her tongue out at him.

Cten turned off the last burner on the stove and turned to Mecca. "Could you go get the others out of bed? Breakfast is ready." She smiled. "Scrambled eggs, hash browns, and pancakes. There's a hell of a lot so everyone can just eat as much as they want."

Mecca got up and ran upstairs to the first bedroom she saw and burst open the door, seeing Don, Char, Melissa, and Zena asleep on the two large beds in the room. "YO! IT'S BREAKFAST TIME!"

Don covered her head with a pillow, Char threw hers at Mecca and hit her in the face, and Melissa whined at the loud noise.

"COME GET YO BREAKFAST!" She screamed, turning on the light.

Zena screamed and fell in the crack between the wall and her bed, causing Melissa to actually wake up and sit up and rub her eyes. Unfortunately Char hid under her covers, and Don had apparently fallen asleep because she was snoring now.

"You better hurry before the boys come down and eat all the dang food, fools." She said.

Don groaned and sat up, stretching as Char just rolled out of her bed and landed on the floor, staying there for a moment before forcing herself up for the sake of food. Satisfied with this, she went across the hall to get the boys up to see a surprising scene.

Nemo had his arm around Zim, their faces close together, breathing softly and looking peaceful as they lay there in each other's arms.

On the other bed, clueless Linux was sprawled out on his bed, drooling and snoring.

Mecca bit her lip to keep from laughing and waking them up before she wanted to. After a moment she flipped on the lights, yelling, "HEY QUEERBAGS! GET UP!"

Nemo woke up gently, but then shouted out when he noticed Zim, shoving him off of the bed.

Surprised by this, Zim screamed as he fell. "AH, WHAT THE HELL!"

Though unaffected by all this noise, the human boy was still snoring. Mecca went over to him and placed her foot firmly on his shoulder and shoved him off the bed, screaming "GET UP!"

Linux also screamed as he was falling. "ALIENS ARE ATTACKING!"

Mecca just rolled her eyes, "Just get up and go to the kitchen."

Linux jumped up, running to the kitchen like an idiot. Mecca left the room, though stayed just outside the door to hear what the two boys had to say.

There was a moment of silence as they simply stared at each other. During the awkward silence, both boys' cheeks warmed with a blush.

"That was kinda nice…" Zim said, softly and awkwardly.

"…Don't say that…I'm into chicks…" Nemo said slowly. "…but you were warm…"

Zim cleared his throat and stood up. "Well…"

Nemo just got up and left the room, followed by Zim. Once they were both downstairs, Mecca burst out laughing. "Now both their sexualities are questionable!"

Mecca went up to the next floor to see Arline exiting the three foreign children's room. "I just woke them up." She said in her weak, soft voice. "What was all the noise downstairs?"

"Zim and Nemo had a little gay moment." Mecca said with a grin on her face.

Arline thought for a moment, as if trying to process this. "Oh, that makes sense…but what doesn't make sense is why I'm on the third floor when I'm in a wheelchair…" She said, looking at the stairs.

"Well, talk to Erin about it later, I'll help you get down though. Are Sam and Sadiki awake?" She asked, lifting Arline out of her wheelchair and rolling the chair down the stairs as she carried Arline down.

"No. Sadiki's trying to eat her pillow in her sleep and Sam's asleep in the dresser drawer."

Mecca gave her a strange look. "…Why?"

She shrugged. "Those two are a bit...strange."

"Yeah…should I wake them too?"

Arline nodded. "Probably."

Mecca nodded, reaching the first floor and setting Arline back in her wheelchair, then returned upstairs to wake up the two girls. "HEY WAKE UP!"

Sam popped out of the top drawer of the dresser. "I'M AWAKE!"

Sadiki woke up and spit out her pillow, seeming surprised it was in her mouth in the first place.

"There's food downstairs, so hurry up and get down to the kitchen.

They nodded, rushing downstairs to eat breakfast.

(Sorry about the short chapter, but we needed a bit more humor before we start getting serious again!)


	14. Chapter 14

Aiden went upstairs to check on Erin. She hadn't been out of their room since that morning, she had said she wanted to be alone to think. He opened the door to see her on the bed, staring at the ceiling. He closed the door behind him and laid down next to her.

"Hey." He said.

"Oh, hey…" She said quietly, as if she were just woken from a trance.

"You okay?"

"Just thinking…"

"About what?"

"How to actually do something about the Marked."

"I don't think there's much we can do…" He said, stroking her antennae.

She suddenly sat up as she got an idea. "Unless we can deactivate them all at once!"

He sat up slowly and looked at her. "I don't think that's possible…though, if Blade could do it, so could we, I suppose…"

Erin smiled and corrected him. "Actually, the way Blade did it is that he simply activated a few and those few said the activation code to other Marked and so on, it spread like a disease. The way we're going to do it is that there's a large satellite tower nearby, it's like a universal radio. I can set it to the frequency of Irken and Vortain hearing and just transmit the deactivation code!" She then looked down in thought, remembering something. "That is, if the tower is still working… It hasn't been used in over 20 years…"

"But it's worth a try." Aiden said, gaining hope.

Just then Cten knocked on the door. "Umm, Erin? Aiden? I got something to say and you're not going to like it…"

"What?" Erin asked, worried.

Cten teleported into the room. "I can sense more activated Marked on the planet, and they don't seem anwhere near deactivating."

"Crap…" she muttered. "About how many?"

"Their numbers are growing very slowly and they're scattered around the planet, but about five are on the planet so far, two are near us…another one just arrived about 20 miles away, so that makes six…"

"But…wait…shouldn't they have deactivated themselves…?" Aiden asked, a bit confused.

"Apparently not." Cten said, just as clueless, and she had studied the Marked when Red had homeschooled her and her sister.

"I was planning on leaving for the tower in the morning, but instead we're leaving now. Char and Mecca are coming with us, since they know how to fight." Erin said, once again taking charge.

"I can fight!" Cten argued.

"But you need to stay here and protect the others." Erin said. "You, Hunter, and Light are in charge." She turned to Aiden. "Aiden, go start packing things we'd need for ten days walk, it'll be five days there and five days back. Pack things like food, water, and other things we'll need, but not so much that it'll weigh us down."

He nodded and ran off to pack.

"Walk?" Cten asked.

Erin nodded. "…They destroyed our Voots…"

"Ooo, look at you, the technopath. You can sense machines." Cten mocked.

"Cten, now's no time for you to be a bitch." Erin said, glaring at her. "Go get Char and Mecca, we're leaving in ten minutes."

Cten rolled her eyes and teleported away.

Ten minutes later, Erin, Char, and Mecca were at the door and Aiden walked up with four packs and handing one to each girl then putting one on his own back.

"Okay, guys, this is going to be dangerous. No matter what, do not provoke a Marked to fight, it will kick your ass and/or kill you." She said, glaring at the sass-masters Char and Mecca. "Just deactivate it. Do you guys know the words?"

Char nodded. "I made sure to memorize them."

"Me too." Mecca said.

"Do you all have weapons in case of an emergency?" She asked.

"I got my sword." Char said, motioning to it tied around her waist.

Mecca, the Asian gangster, showed her kunai and a few shuriken.

"I have a lot of different weapons." Aiden said.

"I figured you would, Aiden." Erin said. "I have my gun, though it can be several different weapons. Sort of like the gun version of a Swiss Army Knife." She said, motioning to her gun that looked like any other plain handgun. "Let's get going, it'll be a long walk. It should be that direction," she pointed, "give or take a few degrees to the south."

The three others nodded and followed her out the door.


	15. Canceled

Canceled For Now due to lack of co-writer


End file.
